No way out
by EverDarkDreamer
Summary: KAMANOSUKE/SEIKAI fanfic. Kamanosuke se ve atrapado inadvertidamente en las manos de Seikai, quien se va obsesionando con el chico. Yuri no ve una salida y no sabe qué hacer... su tormento empeora con el tiempo.
1. Chapter 1: Irresistible

_Bueno, éste es el primer que escribo y publico. Fue hecho a pedido de una amiga._

_Hay pocos fics de Brave 10 circulando por allí, y muchos menos en español así que, bueno, me animé a hacerlo. _

_Todos los personajes de la serie son excelentes pero digamos que mi obsesión es Yuri XD. La pareja no la escogí yo pero creo que, por el tipo de fic que es, va muy bien. A quien le gusta ver sufrir a Kamanosuke, bueno aquí hay algo de eso._

_ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi / non-con / lemon *no menores de 18*_

* * *

Era una mañana tranquila en el mercado de Ueda, abajo en el pueblo, hasta que un grupo de 4 personas llenó las calles de barullo.

"¡Mocosa de mierda! Yo lo vi primero, devuélvemelo" – gritaba kamanosuke, amenazando con su arma a Izanami, quien llevaba en las manos un sujetador de cabello muy bonito.

"Pero yo lo cogí primero así que es mio. ¿verdad Saizou?" El ninja ni le dirigió la mirada a alguno de los dos, aburrido y acostumbrado a las peleas entre estos dos niñatos. "¿qué fastidio!" pensaba Saziou mientras Kamanosuke perseguía a la sacerdotisa hasta que la atrapó con una de sus cadenas. Saizou pensaba intervenir entonces pero Seikai se le adelantó.

"¿¡Cómo te atreves a insultar y atacar a izanami!" gritó Seikai, quien rompió la cadena que aprisionada a la chica como si se tratase de un hilo.

"Tú no te metas monje idiota" dijo Kamanosuke, a la vez que intentaba clavar su hoz en el cuerpo de Seikai, quien se defendió. El pelirrojo no se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba del monje hasta que fue muy tarde y éste le propinó tremendo golpe en la cabeza con su mazo, noqueándolo en un instante. Saizou suspiró hastiado, ésta era una escena que se repetía con frecuencia.

"Mira lo que has hecho Seikai. Ahora tendremos que esperar a que despierte para regresar al castillo cuando ya deberíamos estar de regreso. Todos están esperando" exclamó Saizou. Habían salido a realizar unas compras de acuerdo a la lista de los víveres que les había proporcionado Rokuro.

"aw, y yo que quería sorprenderlos con unos ricos dumplings hechos en casa. Ahora no me va a alcanzar el tiempo" lloriqueaba Izanami, visiblemente fastidiada. Seikai no podía ver a su hermanita tan desilusionada.

"¿por qué no se adelantan ustedes, entonces? Yo me quedaré con el chico hasta que despierte y después les daremos el alcance. ¿qué te parece la idea Izanami?" el rostro de la chica se iluminó y comenzó a dar saltitos de felicidad. En voz baja y con un tono más serio le dijo a Saizou "Si me entero que te aprovechaste de Izanami mientras los he dejado solos, te vas a arrepentir ninja" Saizou no dijo nada pero pensaba en lo ridícula que sonaba la idea. Ya sólo quería largarse del lugar para dormir en el castillo.

La pareja de jóvenes se fueron alejando hasta desaparecer de su vista, así que Seikai tomó el cuerpo inmóvil de Kamanosuke y lo llevó a una casa abandonada que vio en las afueras del pueblo. Le quitó el abrigo y lo colocó sobre un viejo futón que se hallaba en el centro de la habitación antes de colocar el cuerpo inerte del pelirrojo sobre él. La última vez que pasó esto, el chico estuvo inconsciente por 40 minutos, y el golpe no fue tan fuerte como el de hoy día. Seikai se quedó a su lado esperando que despertase.

El monje no podía creer lo mucho que el chico le molestaba. Bueno, él molestaba a Izanami, dulce e inocente Izanami, así que era su deber de hermano defenderla. El hombre desvió la vista hacia Yuri y se quedó mirando su rostro.

"Es bastante bonito para ser hombre" pensaba Seikai. Viéndolo ahí dormido, con el rostro apacible, los cabellos sueltos enmarcando su rostro, la boca pequeña entreabierta, se veía tan inocente. Esa imagen no tenía nada en común con el enfurecido guerrero que acosaba a su hermana casi a diario. Seikai sintió un movimiento en su entrepierna.

"pero, qué?" Si bien sabía que era lo que le pasaba a su cuerpo, no tenía sentido que reaccionara así tan sólo por pensar en el muchachito que casi todos los días acababa con su paciencia. Dirigió de nuevo la vista hacia el joven.

"Es lo más lindo que he visto en mucho tiempo. ¿cómo no lo noté antes?" pensaba el monje mientras extendía la mano para tocar la mejilla de Yuri "tan suave". Siguió acariciando la mejilla, el tatuaje que adornaba su ojo izquierdo, apartando unas mechas rojas en el camino. "su cabello es tan sedoso y de un color tan extraño. Exótico" Hacía mucho tiempo que no se había detenido para apreciar la belleza de otros, completamente concentrado en su entrenamiento, no había mantenido ningún tipo de relación con nadie. No sabía lo mucho que había deseado tal contacto. Su mano descendió hasta los labios entreabiertos, rozándolos apenas. Sintió la respiración suave en su palma. "Se parece tanto a una chica. Sus labios son tan suaves y húmedos".

Seikai volvió a sentir como su entrepierna crecía y formaba un bulto dentro de su pantalón. Luego de tan largo tiempo de abstinencia no podía resistir sus instintos primarios. Sabiendo que Yuri no despertaría ni con un terremoto hasta dentro de media hora al menos, acercó su rostro al del chico, aspirando su aroma. "Huele a rosas, ningún chico debería oler tan bien." Viendo tan de cerca esos provocadores labios no pudo resistirse más y besó casi tímidamente a Kamanosuke. Sin embargo, al ver que no había respuesta del joven dormido, esto le dio más valor y comenzó a lamer, chupar y degustar esos dulces labios. "Esto se siente tan bien, como los de una mujer". Su lengua cobró vida propia e invadió el interior de la boca de Kamanosuke, explorando cada rincón. Una vez satisfecho, se alejó de Yuri respirando agitadamente.

"Eso se sintió tan bien. Demasiado bien-arg! Está muy apretado y caliente aquí" el bulto en su entrepierna purgaba por salir, así que bajó el frente de sus pantalones para dejarlo libre. Yuri no movió ni un músculo, así que Seikai decidió explorar un poco más. Abrió el top de Kamanosuke, revelando su pálido y plano pecho. Notó los rosados pezones, muy diferentes a los de una mujer pero igual de provocadores. Cogió uno de ellos entre sus dedos, apretándolo un poco repetidamente. Esto hizo que Kamanosuke dejase salir un suave gemido de su boca y Seikai notó como el pezón se endureció al mismo tiempo entre sus dedos. Otra cosa que sintió fue el palpitar de su propia erección. Tomó el otro pezón entre sus labios y, al igual que como haría si se tratase de un caramelo, empezó a lamerlo y chuparlo rítmicamente. Esto consiguió sacar más gemidos suaves de Kamanosuke que sólo conseguían excitar más al monje. Con su mano libre, cogió su propio miembro endurecido y comenzó a masturbarse mientras succionaba el pezón.

"Necesito más. Este chico sabe delicioso" Fijando su mirada ahora en los pantalones de Yuri, notó lo reveladores que eran. Escasamente cubrían la parte inferior de su cuerpo, dejando ver su vientre plano, la cintura delgada, y la curva de sus caderas. "Un hombre no debería tener esta figura" pensó maliciosamente. Otro detalle de los pantalones era que tenía dos zippers que bajaban hasta casi la altura de las rodillas. "fácil acceso" Nunca antes Seikai había pensado eso al ver al chico corriendo por todos lados con esa indumentaria.

Dejó de masturbarse y usó esa mano en cambio para bajar lentamente el zipper del lado derecho en su totalidad, dejando expuesto el blanco y largo muslo del muchacho. Lo frotó varias veces, masajeándolo y sintiendo su suavidad con cada roce. Luego descendió hasta ahí para besar el interior del muslo. Las piernas de Yuri instintivamente se abrieron un poco, dando mejor acceso a Seikai para besuquear y succionar lascivamente el interior del suave muslo. "Por Kami! La tengo tan dura que voy a estallar" pensaba el monje mientras se deleitaba con los sonidos que emitía Yuri.

Otra vez su mirada se posó en los deliciosos labios del chico. Su boca entreabierta era tan invitadora…. Sus instintos y lujuria se impusieron por sobre su razón. De improviso se quitó el polo y los pantalones que llevaba, revelando en toda su magnitud su erección. Seikai era un hombre grande y su miembro era proporcional a su gran tamaño, incluso un poco más grande ahora que estaba completamente erecto.

Suavemente acomodó la cabeza de Yuri y posicionó su falo cerca a los rosados labios. Con sus rodillas a ambos lados de la cabeza del pelirrojo, se le hizo más sencillo descender hasta su boca. Con una mano abrió un poco más la boca de Yuri y muy lentamente introdujo su miembro en la caliente cavidad detrás de esos carnosos labios.

"Arg! Hump-¡!" fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar Seikai una vez dentro de la boca del muchacho. Se pudo contener lo suficiente como para no simplemente embestir su boca con violencia y así despertar al bello durmiente. Con un ritmo lento pero constante, sintió como su pene se llenaba de la saliva del muchachito mientras su lengua, dientes y paladar rozaban su sensible piel. Otra cosa más comenzó a llenar la boca de Yuri: el grueso pene comenzó a emitir un fluido semi-lechoso. "Mierda! Ya falta poco para que me venga" pensó agraviado Seikai, pues no quería que este delicioso placer terminase tan pronto. Él sabía que no era un tipo atractivo para las chicas, y mucho menos para las más lindas, así tal vez nunca tendría otra oportunidad para tener sexo con una criatura tan hermosa, aunque fuera hombre. Si no se fijaba en algunos pequeños detalles, podría jurar que estaba cogiéndose a una hermosa mujer.

Sacó su miembro de la boca de Kamanosuke, dejando un rastro de pre-semen en sus labios y comisura "se ve tan sexy con eso chorreándole por la boca". El recuerdo de la cara sonrosada, largas pestañas adornando esos ojos cerrados, labios carnosos rodeando su pene, mientras invadía la boca del muchachito, casi hace que se venga en ese momento, pero se contuvo. Bajó el otro zipper del pantalón de Kamanosuke y se deshizo de la pieza de ropa, dejando expuesta toda su zona inferior. Sin pensarlo mucho, volteó al muchacho para tener mejor acceso a su trasero. "¡Que culo más delicioso! Nunca lo he hecho con un hombre pero debe ser lo mismo que con una chica, por aquí atrás. Aunque ninguna con las que he estado se veían así de buena" pensaba Seikai mientras masajeaba, apretaba y apartaba las nalgas del chico para tener una mejor vista del ano.

"Es tan pequeño" dijo en voz baja a la vez que mirada el estrecho orificio en comparación con su propio miembro enrojecido e hinchado "Ya no aguanto más. Tendrá que ser de una vez" pensó finalmente el monje. Tomó a Yuri por las caderas y las cogió con fuerza. Posicionó su miembro entre las redondas nalgas y encima del orificio, apretando un poco. Un suave quejido de disconfort escapó de los labios del pelirrojo. "Ya no importa si despierta. No puedo detenerme". En un solo movimiento violento atrajo hacia sí el cuerpo de Yuri por las caderas a la vez que movía su propio cuerpo hacia adelante en una fuerte embestida que hizo que el enorme miembro de Seikai se entierre hasta el fondo en el cuerpo de Yuri. El chiquillo gritó de dolor tan fuerte que de no haberse encontrado en una parte aislada del pueblo, se habría escuchado hasta la calle.

Yuri despertó sobresaltado debido al insoportable dolor. Sentía que iba a partirse en dos. "AAHHH! GRah! –nhg!ngh!- ¡qué está pasan—AAHH!". Las violentas arremetidas contra su frágil cuerpo le impedían pensar y hablar con claridad. Aún aturdido por el golpe y por haber recién despertado, volteó un poco el rostro y lo que vió le heló la sangre. Seikai, ese hombre grande, horrible y odioso, estaba desnudo detrás de él, violentando su culo, con una expresión de puro placer, lujuria y desenfreno en su rostro.

Yuri, a pesar del dolor, intentó levantarse para zafarse del hombre pero Seikai fue más rápido. Cegado por el placer, no podía dejar esto a medias. Sujetó con ambas manos a Yuri por los hombros para pegarlo al suelo y también para tener mejor agarre para sus embestidas. Luego recostó su cuerpo sobre la espalda de Yuri hasta pegar su cara a la altura de la oreja izquierda del jovencito. "Un poco más" dijo el monje entre jadeos mientras embestía con mayor violencia, con estocadas grandes y rápidas, el joven y pequeño culo del menor. Yuri podía sentir el aliento de Seikai en su oreja, en su mejilla; podía oír sus gemidos roncos de cerca; podía sentir el sudoroso y viscoso cuerpo del mayor frotarse contra el suyo. Todo eso le causaba asco pero el monje lo tenía completamente dominado, sin poder defenderse. Yuri no pudo hacer otra cosa más que quedarse inmóvil y esperar a que todo termine pronto. Tampoco podía gritar más a pesar de que aún le dolía, pues el peso del musculoso monje estaba aplastándolo hasta casi sofocarlo. Sólo pequeños gimoteos involuntarios escapaban de sus labios.

Unos minutos más tarde, unas violentas estocadas finales más y el monje se vino dentro de Kamanosuke. El menor sintió como un líquido espeso y caliente llenaba sus entrañas, y se deslizaba por fuera de su ano a lo largo de su muslo. Podía imaginar que no sólo era semen, sino también un poco de su sangre. El monigote no lo había preparado siquiera antes de violentarlo de esa manera. Mientras el gigante recobraba el aliento descansando sobre Yuri como si tratase de un mueble, Kamanosuke se dio cuenta que algo viscoso y de un sabor salado llenaba su boca. "Ese hijo de puta se quiso venir en mi boca! Qué asco!" pensó el muchacho a la vez que sentía movimiento en su espalda.

Seikai se incorporó rápidamente, ya satisfecho, y salió del cuerpo de Kamanosuke sin ningún cuidado, ya reflexionando en lo que había hecho e imaginando en lo que se iba a venir. No había pensado, cuando comenzó a abusar de Yuri, en qué pasaría una vez que el chico despertase. Yuri se incorporó lenta y dolorosamente hasta quedar sentado un poco de costado (el trasero le dolía horrores), sin mirar al grandulón. Seikai no sabía que decir así que se limpió lo mejor que pudo rápidamente y se puso los pantalones y el polo para enfrentar al chico de mejor manera. Yuri no tenía con qué cubrirse, su abrigo esta bajo él, lleno de fluidos (la sangre era suya pero lo demás era de Seikai), inutilizable, y sus pantalones estaban fuera de su alcance. Seikai al notar esto, tomó una toalla que encontró por ahí y los pantalones de Yuri, y se los alcanzó. Yuri le miró con furia y se los arrebató en un instante.

No sabía que decir, estaba tan molesto y asqueado que sólo quería largarse de ahí. "¡Ese horrendo y desagradable hombre! Sus manos sobre mi, gozando con mi - MIERDA, desde cuándo es que me ve de esa manera! ¡HIJO DE PUTA! Cómo osa tocarme siquiera! Meter su-su—argh!" pensaba furioso Yuri, mientras luchaba por parecer fuerte frente a este monigote. Se limpió lo mejor que pudo, se puso los pantalones, se cerró el top (notó el chupetón en su pezón derecho pero lo ignoró) y arregló su cabello en una coleta.

En ese corto tiempo en que se vestía pensó en lo que iba a hacer. Si se decidía por matar a Seikai, Sanada lo botaría de Ueda y ya no podría estar cerca de Saizou para retarle. Retomaría su vida de antes, si es que Sanada no se volvía avezado y decidía mandar a matarlo por su insurrección. Si contaba lo que este pervertido le había hecho para exigir su castigo, los demás lo tacharían de débil y lo verían como un bicho raro (al menos más raro que hasta el momento); Saizou se burlaría de él, le llamarían chica y comenzarían a tratarlo como una, o aún peor, no harían nada tan sólo decirle que él se la buscó pues era un pervertido. Nadie se llevaba bien con él, todos se pondrían del lado de Seikai, de eso estaba seguro. Aducirían que Yuri, siendo el pervertido que decían era, sedujo al pobre monje. IDIOTAS. Así que sólo quedaba un camino.

"TÚ" Seikai levantó la vista para encarar la furiosa mirada del pelirrojo. "No quiero escuchar ni una sola palabra de lo que pasó aquí pues NADA PASÓ, ENTENDISTE? Si me entero que le has contado a alguien o si vuelves a intentar algo así conmigo TE MATO, ESTÁ CLARO?" exclamó Yuri con una voz helada. Seikai sólo atinó a mover la cabeza afirmativamente antes que Kamanosuke cogiera su arruinado abrigo, lo metiera en una bolsa y saliera del lugar. Había ido mejor de lo que esperaba.

A partir de ese día Kamanosuke evitó al monje como a la plaga, pero nadie salvo Jinpachi se dio cuenta. Seikai por su parte no dejaba de recordar lo sucedido –aunque no hablase de ello-, las imágenes plagaban incluso sus sueños. Es así que no podía evitar mirar a Yuri de cuando en cuando, a veces más de lo debido, lo que incomodaba al chiquillo. A pesar de eso, los días transcurrieron normalmente en Ueda.


	2. Chapter 2: Infatuation

_Las cosas se ponen un poco peor para el pelirrojo._

_ADVERTENCIA: yaoi / non-con / lemon *no menores de 18 años_

* * *

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que Seikai había tomado a la fuerza a Yuri, aunque no era así como lo recordaba el monje. En esos días en que Kamanosuke lo evitaba y decidía salir a pasear en el bosque para dejar de mirara al chiquillo, Seikai pensó en lo que sucedió entre esas cuatro paredes. Si bien perdió el control y tomó a Yuri por la fuerza, el muchacho lo había dejado ir sin castigo. Lo amenazó, sí, pero no le agredió físicamente ni lo delató con Sanada –cosa que temía- ni con su hermana –Izanami lo hubiera repudiado si se enteraba de aquello- hecho que hubiera acabado con su reputación y , posiblemente, con su vida. En cambio, el chico lo había dejado ir. Luego de pensarlo mucho llegó a una conclusión: Kamanosuke había disfrutado que le toque de esa manera pero admitirlo le costaba trabajo y no sabía qué hacer.

Aunque había llegado a esa conclusión, no se atrevía a aproximarse al chico ni tampoco quería tentar su suerte por si al final se arrepentía de dejarlo ir así de fácil y decidía delatarlo. Así que le dio su espacio al principio; pero luego de unos días después del hecho, comenzó a tener sueños húmedos, más bien recuerdos de lo que había hecho con el joven. Claro que en cada sueño, a veces algo cambiaba: el escenario, sus ropas, la posición de sus cuerpos desnudos…. Pero siempre era el chico pelirrojo el que aparecía debajo suyo. Seikai se levantaba todas las mañanas bañado en sudor y con el miembro erecto y palpitante. Tenía que ir corriendo a darse una ducha fría antes que alguien lo viera en ese estado.

Intentó meditar para volver a ser el de antes y olvidarse de esos sueños, pero tampoco funcionó. Seguía imaginando esos labios perfectos chupando con vehemencia su falo y eso rompía su concentración. Muchas de sus sesiones de meditación en el bosque terminaban con él masturbándose hasta venirse en su mano, pensando que era la de Yuri. Así que, después de unos días, dejó de meditar. En cambio comenzó a ir al pueblo y, asegurándose que los demás no se enterasen, asistía con regularidad a un prostíbulo en las afueras de la ciudad. Si bien tuvo sexo con diferentes tipos de chicas, una pelirroja llamó su atención y contrató sus servicios cada vez que le era posible. Eso tampoco solucionó su problema puesto que, en comparación con el objeto de sus deseos, ella no le llegaba a los talones. Pronto dejó de ir.

Los días pasaban y seguía teniendo esos sueños. Un día en que se estaba masturbando muy temprano mientras todos dormían, para aliviar su dolor, sintió una presencia en su puerta. Le pareció notar unos cabellos rojos. Eso avivó su imaginación y frotó con más fuerza su miembro hasta venirse en su mano. De sus labios escapó sólo una palabra: "Yuri".

Efectivamente, ese día Kamanosuke había decidido ir muy temprano a la cocina para coger algo de comer pues se había perdido la cena de la noche anterior y no podía esperar hasta el desayuno. Inadvertidamente pasó frente a la habitación de Seikai y le pareció escuchar un ruido. Su curiosidad le ganó. Se asomó sigilosamente, para que el tipo no le escuchara, y lo que vio le dio ganas de vomitar: ahí estaba el grandulón ése, masturbándose. Asqueado, decidió marcharse pues no necesitaba ver aquello, pero justo cuando iba a dar media vuelta escuchó como el hombre llegaba al orgasmo mientras pronunciaba su nombre. Horrorizado, Yuri regresó a su cuarto, jurando nunca volver a levantarse tan temprano….cosas horrendas pasaban a esas horas.

La intrusión de Yuri no pasó desapercibida para Seikai. Esto reafirmó su creencia de que el chico de verdad gustaba de él, que disfrutó del momento que pasaron juntos, y que quería repetirlo pero no sabía cómo acercársele. Así que Seikai tomó la decisión de dar el primer paso. Esperaba alguna resistencia de Yuri puesto que el chico era así, siempre quejándose de todo y de todos, pero él no haría caso a sus palabras o acciones, le daría lo que en el fondo sabía que estaba buscando: placer carnal. Sólo debía hallar el momento oportuno.

Seikai vigiló a Yuri durante 3 días para aprenderse su rutina y, aunque pasaba mucho tiempo persiguiendo a Saizou, también le dedicaba bastante tiempo a su aseo personal. Cuando no iba a los baños, se adentraba en el bosque hasta un claro donde se encontraba un manantial. El manantial no era muy profundo, le llegaba hasta las rodillas, pero era amplio. Una enorme roca oscura se encontraba en un extremo de la fuente de agua. Yuri acostumbraba hundir todo su cuerpo en el agua, poniéndose de cuclillas, y apoyarse en la fría piedra.

Finalmente, Seikai se armó de valor y esperó a que Yuri tomara su baño en ese lugar apartado. Dos días después llegó su oportunidad. Seikai justo terminaba de hacer ejercicio –descubrió que el ejercicio le ayudaba un poco a calmar su deseo- cuando vio pasar a Yuri a lo lejos, dirigiéndose al bosque. Seikai no perdió un segundo y comenzó a seguirle. No estaba usando camisa, pues había estado ejercitándose duro y hacía calor, y estaba todo lleno de sudor. Siempre transpiraba mucho cuando se ejercitaba, pero eso no le importó, tenía que aprovechar esta oportunidad.

Siguió al pelirrojo por entre los árboles y se ocultó tras un matorral para observar al chico. Yuri miró a todos lados en busca de alguna amenaza, pero al no notar ninguna, se relajó y comenzó a desvestirse. Dejó caer su abrigo en el suelo, junto con su arma. Luego procedió a remover su polo levantándolo por encima de su cabeza y lo dejó caer al lado de su abrigo. Finalmente se bajó el pantalón, dejando al descubierto su trasero y se agachó hacia adelante para desatar sus zapatos antes de descartar también su pantalón. Seikai había visto todo como en cámara lenta e, inconscientemente, había bajado sus propios pantalones para liberar su falo, que comenzaba a erguirse, para masturbarse.

Estaba convencido que Yuri sabía que él estaba ahí y había armado todo eso show para su completo goce. A continuación, Yuri se soltó el cabello y dejó los rojos mechones al aire antes de comenzar a adentrarse en el manantial, que le llegaba a mitad del muslo (Yuri es mucho más bajo que Seikai) y nadar hasta la orilla en que se encontraba la roca. Esa fue la señal que precisaba Seikai. Rápidamente se quitó los pantalones y zapatos y se incorporó. Salió de entre los matorrales para hacer su presencia conocida. Esto alertó a Kamanosuke, quien volteó el rostro sólo para ver de frente a un Seikai completamente desnudo entrando a SU manantial y acercándose cada vez más a él.

"¡No te acerques ni un paso más pervertido! LARGATE" gritó Yuri a la vez que se levantaba para dirigirse a la orilla. Seikai, por su gran tamaño, llegó en un par de zancadas hasta donde se hallaba Yuri y le cogió de los brazos para evitar que se fuera. "SUÉLTAME, ANIMAL" ordenó Kamanosuke, mientras se retorcía en el agarre firme del mayor. Pateó, arañó e insultó al hombre frente suyo lo más que pudo pero nada parecía afectarle. La piel gruesa, capaz de detener los kunais de Saizou, no sentía nada y repelía sus ataques sin esfuerzo. Seikai pareció salir de su trance, pues estaba observando a Yuri con ojos desenfocados y lascivos mientras se retorcía, y empujó el cuerpo del chico contra la roca, aún cogiéndolo por los brazos. Yuri se golpeó la cabeza y quedó un poco aturdido, deteniendo sus ataques, cuando de pronto sintió como el cuerpo del mayor se pegaba al suyo y lo aprisionaba contra la piedra.

No podía ver nada. El enorme y musculoso pecho del monje tapaba su rostro mientras sentía como el mayor comenzó a mecerse y frotarse contra su cuerpo. Sentía el falo totalmente erecto del gigante frotarse contra su abdomen; sentía como su pecho y rostro, respectivamente, rozaban bruscamente contra el abdomen y pecho sudados y pegajosos del fornido hombre; Yuri podía oler el hedor que desprendía el cuerpo del mayor, quien seguramente había estado entrenando antes de venir aquí. Todo esto sumado a los sonidos de placer que emitía Seikai, le estaban dando nauseas. No podía permitir que este salvaje hormonal goce nuevamente con su cuerpo.

Si bien Seikai le seguía sujetando por los brazos, las manos de yuri estaban libres así que rodeó con ellas el torso de Seikai y le clavó las uñas lo más fuerte que pudo. Así mismo, acomodó su rostro hasta que su boca estuvo en contacto con el pecho del mayor, justo sobre la tetilla, y mordió lo más fuerte que pudo para herir al monje para que lo deje ir por el dolor. Sin embargo esto tuvo el efecto contrario.

Seikai se sobresaltó un poco cuando sintió las manos delgadas de Yuri rodearle y presionar sobre su piel, y, cuando los dientes del chico se clavaron en su pezón, se sobresaltó. Como tenía una piel dura, estas acciones no le causaron ningún dolor pero sí un enorme placer. "Yo sabía que estaba en lo correcto. Kamanosuke está disfrutando tanto como yo de este momento; incluso quiere satisfacerme de alguna manera antes de que lo tome" pensó Seikai, feliz y excitado por lo que esto significaba: Yuri le deseaba tanto como él le deseaba.

"Eso me gusta Yuri, sigue por favor" dijo entre jadeos Seikai ante el horror del chiquillo. Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el monje aplastó aún más a Yuri contra la roca, casi sofocándolo, pero aprisionando efectivamente la boca abierta del menor sobre el pezón que había estado intentando lastimar. Yuri sentía que le faltaba el aire y siguió arañando instintivamente al torso del mayor para quitárselo de encima, en vano. Seikai aumentó la fuerza y velocidad con que frotaba su erección contra el abdomen del menor, llenándolo de pre-semen.

"me voy a desmayar" pensó Yuri casi sin aliento mientras era asfixiado por el cuerpo del gigante. Inesperadamente Seikai se despegó un poco del cuerpo de Kamanosuke y le levantó, despegando sus pies del suelo del manantial, hasta que el cuello del menor quedó a la altura de su boca. Yuri tomó una bocanada de aire cuando sintió como los labios ásperos, los dientes filosos, y la lengua rugosa del mayor, besaban, succionaban, mordían y lamían su delgado y blanco cuello con avidez. Yuri estaba incómodo, por decir lo menos, pero, a pesar de su precaria situación, siguió intentando lastimar al grandulón con sus manos. La saliva del monje comenzó a chorrearse por su cuello. Yuri resopló de dolor cuando Seikai le clavó con mucha fuerza los dientes, rompiendo un poco la delicada piel, sacando sangre. Como si fuera un vampiro, el mayor comenzó a chupar y lamer donde estaba la herida para no perder ni un poquito del rojo líquido.

El pene de Seikai, como ya no podía frotarse contra el abdomen de Yuri, se acomodó entre sus muslos y se frotó contra ellos enérgicamente. "Mierda" maldijo Yuri, al sentir como el enorme falo aumentaba aún más de tamaño entre sus muslos. De pronto todo se detuvo. Seikai bajó sus manos desde los brazos de Yuri hasta sus muñecas para sujetarlas con fuerza contra los lados de la cadera de Kamanosuke. Despegó su boca del cuello del chico para mirarle a la cara, para lo cual le levantó un poco más en el aire (los pies hace mucho que no tocaban el suelo) para estar frente a frente. "Me gustas mucho. Estos días han sido una tortura. No necesitas decir nada. Sé que tú también disfrutaste el sexo conmigo tanto como yo. Gracias por dejarme quererte de nuevo"

Yuri no podía salir de su sorpresa, estaba atónito. En qué momento, de qué manera él había demostrado querer a volver a repetir ese acto grotesco que Seikai llamaba sexo. El monigote le había tomado contra su voluntad y eso era todo, no disfrutó ni un segundo de ello. "QUE ES-¡! CÓMO TE ATREVES! NUNCA QUISE O QUERRÉ TENER SEXO CONTIGO, HIJO DE PUTA. ME DAS ASCO! TE DIJE QUE SI TE ACERCABAS A MI UNA VEZ MÁS TE IBA A MATAR ASÍ QUE DETENTE AHORA MIS-¡!" En ese instante Yuri sintió algo grande en la entrada de su ano.

Seikai no escuchaba ninguna palabra, convencido de que Yuri sólo actuaba así por pose, pero en el fondo quería que continuara, eso fue lo que hizo. Acercó su pelvis a la de Yuri, entre las piernas separadas del joven, y posicionó su enorme pene sobre el orificio entre sus nalgas. Yuri intentó patearlo pero sus piernas sólo consiguieron patear aire a ambos lados de la cintura de Seikai, ya que el cuerpo del hombre hacía que las tuviera separadas. "No seas impaciente" dijo calmado Seikai mirando fijamente como su pene intentaba incrustarse en el pequeño orificio.

Finalmente lo consiguió pero sólo alcanzó a introducir la cabeza gorda del pene, pues aún no se acostumbraba a esta posición, pero fue suficiente para que Yuri gritara estruendosamente de dolor. Seikai no le miraba la cara, seguía observando maravillado como el hinchado glande estaba aprisionado dentro del ano de Yuri. Como tenía bien sujeto al chico de las caderas, aplastando sus muñecas contra sus lados para que no pudiera mover los brazos, acercó todo el cuerpo de Yuri hacia abajo, muy lentamente, y vio desaparecer de a pocos su falo dentro del estrecho canal, deleitándose con cada centímetro que metía. Yuri sólo consiguió gemir de dolor y maldecir a los cuatro vientos a este monje abusador.

Cuando todo el pene hinchado estuvo dentro de Kamanosuke, Seikai jadeaba con fuerza, aún observando maravillado su hazaña. Yuri sentía que se partía en dos y temía que aún faltara mucho para que termine su tormento, así que en vez de intentar cerrar las piernas para evitar el ataque, las abrió mucho más para aliviar el dolor que sentía ahí abajo y el dolor que le provocaba tenerlas colgando en el aire, por lo que rodeó el cuerpo de Seikai y colocó sus pies en su espalda. Esta acción fue tomada como un incentivo, un permiso para proseguir. "En verdad quiere que lo posea, disfruta de mi trato tanto que quiere que acelere al paso, pero no voy a hacer eso hoy. Le daré todo lo que tengo" pensó feliz Seikai.

Así que levantó el cuerpo de Yuri para liberar a su pene, muy lentamente, hasta que estuvo fuera del todo, solamente para repetir el proceso de introducirlo una vez más, siempre muy despacio. Repitió el proceso 5 veces, siempre mirando como el pene entraba y salía del pequeño orificio, extasiado. Yuri gruñía de impotencia y gemía de dolor cada vez que el falo era introducido. Seikai, no conociendo la diferencia o porque no le importaba en ese momento, pensaba que eran gemidos de placer.

Seikai ya no aguantaba más y, con el pene dentro de Yuri, le miró a los ojos. "Eres lo más hermoso que he visto jamás" y sin más, empujó el cuerpo del chico contra la gran piedra, le cogió firmemente, y comenzó a embestirlo salvajemente. Yuri gritó una vez más. Su cuerpo era asaltado de una forma brutal nuevamente, sin que él pudiera defenderse. "maldición" y esta vez estaba cara a cara con su agresor. Podía ver el rostro fruncido de Seikai, todo sudado y jadeante, emitiendo sonidos de goce casi animalescos, mientras su gran falo le impalaba una y otra vez sin descanso.

Yuri cerró los ojos y esperó a que todo termine. Casi al final, cuando a Yuri no le quedaban más fuerzas, Seikai soltó sus muñecas, manteniendo su cuerpo en posición tan sólo con la presión que ejercía el mismo contra la roca. Colocó rápidamente ambas piernas del chico hacia arriba, hasta que sus pies estuvieron a cada lado de su cabeza, sobre los hombros del monje. Seikai, acercó su pecho hacia Kamanosuke lo más que pudo, hasta que el menor pudo sentir el sudado pecho del mayor contra su rostro. Esta acción provocó que sus piernas se doblaran más, lastimando el abusado cuerpo del chico. Seikai sujetó las manos de Yuri hacia atrás y abajo, con sus manos más grandes, presionándolas contra las redondas nalgas.

Así, el monje retomó sus embestidas, que se tornaron más violentas y frenéticas. Yuri sin poder evitarlo, gritó de dolor varias veces hasta que Seikai se vino dentro suyo, aunque sus quejidos fueron silenciados por los gemidos roncos y fuertes del monje, quien se gozó dentro suyo. Seikai se quedó dentro del cuerpo de Yuri hasta que su miembro se tornó flácido y fue expulsado de la cavidad, sólo entonces soltó a Kamanosuke y lo depositó suavemente en el agua. Le quedó mirando un rato, esperando que dijera o hiciera algo, pero Yuri seguía con la cabeza baja, mirando el agua. Seikai extendió una mano para acariciarle la cabeza pero Yuri le apartó, abofeteando su mano. "NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARME DESPUÉS DE- LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ" exclamó con todas sus fuerzas restantes a la vez que miraba con odio al hombre más grande.

Seikai se asustó un poco pero luego hizo lo que le ordenaron. Salió del agua luego de enjuagarse el sudor, se vistió en la orilla, y tras mirar una vez más a Yuri, se adentró en el bosque, rumbo al castillo. Después de todo no había de qué preocuparse, sólo era Yuri siendo Yuri, dentro de poco vendría a buscar más de lo mismo. Por ahora el chico quería estar solo. Con eso en su mente, Seikai se fue.


	3. Chapter 3: Possession

_A Yuri le va peor :P Seikai ya no piensa bien, toda la sangre se le ha ido abajo XD_

_ADVERTENCIA: yaoi / non-con / lemon_

_*no menores de 18 años*_

* * *

Después de lo ocurrido en el manantial, Yuri tenía terror a quedarse solo. Temía que Seikai saliera de alguna parte para asaltarle. Sin embargo, llegó a la misma conclusión de no denunciar el hecho a nadie por temor al repudio de los otros, vergüenza de su propia fragilidad, y la falta de control que tenía sobre todo. Se pegó a Saizou más que de costumbre; si este se encontraba con Izanami, buscaba la compañía de Jinpachi o inclusive Kakei, por más aburrido que fuese el hombre. Con ellos se sentía seguro, pero de noche la historia era diferente, estaba solo, ya casi no dormía. Después de unos días, cuando se asustó de hasta su propia sombra, se dio cuenta de lo ridículo que se estaba comportando. Él era un guerrero, Seikai sólo le había cogido desprevenido e indefenso esas dos ocasiones anteriores. Estaba decidido a enfrentarlo para terminar con este asunto. Le haría comprender a golpes lo mucho que le repudiaba para que le deje en paz. Si lo mataba-ya pensaría en eso entonces.

Se enteró que el monje había ido a meditar a un altar en las afueras de Ueda. Kamanosuke se dirigió hasta ahí, debidamente preparado y armado, con un plan. Cuando arribó al templo, halló a Seikai meditando en posición de loto, en el medio de la habitación central, tan sólo usando un taparrabos. El lugar era bastante caliente debido a las antorchas y la caldera que estaban cerca. A Yuri no le importó nada de eso, quería terminar con esto ahora.

"OYE IDIOTA" dijo parándose en la entrada, en posición de ataque. Seikai se tensó pero no se movió de su sitio. "NO ME IGNORES, CARAJO. TENEMOS UN ASUNTO PENDIENTE". Al escuchar esto, Seikai se levantó del suelo y volteó a ver a Yuri con una expresión encantada. "Viniste, justo como lo pensé. Kami me dijo que hoy sería el día. Me he estado preparando para complacerte mejor" expresó Seikai a la vez que se aproximaba a Yuri. El chico no podía creer lo que escuchaba. "DEJA DE HABLAR ESTUPIDECES IDIOTA! NO ME VOLVERÁS A PONER UN DEDO ENCIMA. DETENTE AHÍ O TE REBANO EN DOS" Seikai lo miró confundido pero siguió caminando. Por ello, Kamanosuke agitó su cadena, creando un viento fortísimo pero el monje no se detuvo así que lanzó su cadena contra él. Seikai cogió el extremo de la cadena y jaló con fuerza trayendo hacia sí al muchacho. Yuri reaccionó rápidamente, cogió su hoz y se la clavó en el abdomen a Sekai. Si bien abrió una herida en la piel, no pasaba de un rasguño para el grandulón. Seikai intentó coger al joven pero sólo consiguió agarrar la chaqueta. Yuri, para no quedar aprisionado, se deshizo de su chaqueta –que se quedó en la mano de seikai-, cogió su hoz y se alejó del monje.

Yuri ya no sería una víctima, ganaría esta batalla. "Escúchame imbécil, quítate de la cabeza que YO estoy interesado en TI. Tú me das asco y eso no va a cambiar nunca. Ésta es tu última oportunidad y te la estoy dando porque no sé por qué mierda formas parte del plan de Sanada. Déjame en paz de una jodida vez o TE MATO". Seikai miró confundido como Kamanosuke se preparaba para atacarle de nuevo y le miraba con odio. El monje no entendía lo que pasaba. Pensaba que después de la última vez, Yuri, por ser la criatura independiente que era, necesitaba tiempo para sí solo, así que le dio su espacio sabiendo que él volvería por más cuando estuviera listo. Seikai estuvo esperando y finalmente así sucedió.

Sin embargo, ahora que estaba aquí le decía esas cosas horribles de la nada, esto confundía mucho a Seikai. "Oh! Ya entiendo" pensó Seikai. "He dejado pasar mucho tiempo, Yuri me estaba probando. Quería saber cuánto tiempo podía pasar sin tener sexo con él para ver cuánto en verdad lo deseo. No debí haber esperado sino buscarle casi inmediatamente. Está molesto porque piensa que no lo quiero lo suficiente, pero no sabe que mis sentimientos van mucho más allá" pensaba Seikai más optimista. Esos días que no estaba tras Yuri, fue a un burdel para saciar sus apetitos sabiendo que no lo lograría del todo. Esta vez contrató a un muchachito delgado como Yuri. Luego de cogérselo, el muchachito le preguntó quien era Yuri. Seikai inadvertidamente había dicho su nombre durante el sexo. El monje le contó que era la persona con quien se acostaba regularmente. Después de conversar con el chico, éste le ayudó a llegar a dos conclusiones: 1)no sólo gustaba de cogerse a Kamanosuke sino que había llegado a quererle, y 2)no había estado complaciendo a Yuri como se debía. Por no tener experiencias sexuales previas con un hombre, no sabía la forma correcta de satisfacerlo. Sólo se había preocupado de su propio goce. Entonces Seikai había decidido mejorar en ese aspecto para hacerle notar cuánto le quería, y eso hizo.

Harto de no obtener respuesta, Yuri no esperó más y atacó a Seikai con su hoz y vientos huracanados. El monje se sobresaltó y decidió reaccionar de una vez, no era bueno con palabras así que le demostraría al chico cuánto había cambiado por él. Seikai lanzó un grito y golpeó el suelo con fuerza, desestabilizándolo y provocando que Yuri cayera al suelo; inmediatamente el monje cogió la hoz que por la cadena se enrollaba en la mano de Yuri y jaló con fuerza. Con el chico casi encima suyo, le cogió por la mano que sostenía el arma y presionó con fuerza. Yuri se quejó por el dolor y soltó su arma, la cual Seikai arrojó fuera del templo. Con su otra mano cogió el polo de Yuri por el frente y jaló con fuerza hasta quitárselo, destrozándolo por completo. A continuación hizo lo mismo con su pantalón. Yuri estaba visiblemente asustado, pues si bien los otros encuentros habían sido violentos, no se comparaban con este despliegue de salvajismo.

Seikai sin perder tiempo levantó a Yuri y lo aprisionó contra su cuerpo en un abrazo de oso para besarle en los labios. A la fuerza metió lengua dentro de la cavidad del menor para ahondar el beso que terminó no tan rápido como Yuri hubiera deseado. Se apartó un poco para verle a los ojos. "No te preocupes ahora ya sé que hacer" le dijo antes de darle vuelta para que ahora sea la espalda del chico la que estuviera pegada contra su pecho. Yuri no podía mover los brazos pues estaban atrapados bajo el musculoso brazo que le rodeaba a la altura de la cintura. Vio como la otra mano de Seikai descendía por su vientre plano hasta su pene, cogiéndolo en un fuerte agarre. Sin previo aviso, Seikai comenzó a masturbar el flácido miembro del joven a un ritmo constante. Yuri maldijo y le ordenó que se detenga pero el mayor no hizo caso. Al poco rato, sin que Yuri lo quisiera, su pene comenzó a endurecerse entre los gordos dedos del monje.

"Sabía que te gustaría. Mira lo rápido que se te pone duro y eso que aún no viene lo mejor" dijo Seikai con la respiración entrecortada. Yuri no respondió nada, horrorizado por lo que estaba pasando. No podía creer que su cuerpo le traicionara de esa manera. Definitivamente no se sentía atraído por el grandulón idiota cuya mano sudorosa y grasa estaba tocándole tan íntimamente, pero su miembro estaba respondiendo a la fricción. Seikai continuó con lo mismo hasta que el pene entre sus dedos estuvo completamente duro y podía oír los pequeños gemidos de Yuri. "Adoro todo de ti y te lo voy a demostrar" pensó Seikai.

Seikai se recostó en el suelo, su espalda sobre el piso de madera, sin dejar de seguir masturbando al menor. Cuando se detuvo levantó con ambas manos el cuerpo de Yuri como si se tratase de una muñeca y lo colocó sobre él de tal manera que el endurecido miembro de Yuri quedaba a la altura de su boca, mientras que la cara de Yuri se apoyaba sobre su vientre. Seikai colocó su mano izquierda sobre la espalda baja de Kamanosuke para tener completo control de su pelvis y presionó hacia abajo hasta meterse en la boca todo el erecto pene del chiquillo. Jugó con el miembro en su boca, succionándolo, enrollándolo con su lengua y rozándolo con sus dientes mientras que movía la pelvis del menor de arriba a bajo rítmicamente. Yuri, descontrolado, intentaba bloquear lo que le estaba pasando, con los ojos cerrados buscaba pensar en otra cosa más desagradable que le impidiera venirse dentro de la boca de este animal. No le demostraría, ni siquiera involuntariamente, que gustaba de él, sería la máxima humillación y acabaría con su estima propia y voluntad.

Seikai aprovechó el tiempo en que mamaba a Yuri para introducir dos dedos en el ano levantado del chico. Podía escuchar como gemía y jadeaba el joven así que introdujo un tercer dedo para darle más placer. Yuri ya no sabía como detenerlo, entonces vio como el erecto falo de Seikai se levantaba hinchado más debajo de su cabeza. Como ahora tenía las manos libres decidió atacarlo ahí. Si bien estaba seguro que el monje tenía una piel gruesa y músculos de acero, esa área desprotegida debía ser muy vulnerable como en cualquier otro. No tenía nada que perder, así que llevó hacia adelante una de sus manos, cogió el pene y clavó sus uñas en él.

Seikai sintió un apretón ahí abajo y detuvo lo que estaba haciendo para echar un vistazo. Sintió otro apretón y bajó la vista maravillado por la escena. "Por Kami, Yuri en verdad debe estar gozando con mi boca, a pesar de ser la primera vez que hago esto, y quiere complacerme también. Debo demostrarle cuánto me agrada" pensó feliz el monje y ya bastante excitado. Dejó de violentar el ano del chico y bajó esa mano hasta la altura de su falo. La enorme mano cogió su erecto pene, atrapando la pequeña mano de Yuri así como varios mechones del cabello rojo del jovencito, y empezó a masturbarse con eso. El chico miraba horrorizado lo que sucedía y lanzó un gritito de sorpresa cuando volvió a sentir como la boca del hombre envolvía nuevamente su pene. El monje incrementó la velocidad de sus mamadas. Yuri, echado sobre el sudoroso cuerpo del monje, podía escuchar con espanto como sus propios gemidos llenaban la habitación, cada vez más altos, antes de venirse en la boca del mayor.

Yuri quedó tendido sobre Seikai, quien se bebió hasta la última gota de su semen, inmóvil de humillación y cansancio, mientras Seikai soltaba su propio pene dejando libre la mano de Yuri y sus cabellos, ahora humedecidos por una viscosa sustancia. Seikai recostó a Kamanosuke sobre el suelo de madera, boca arriba, y vio cómo no se movía, salvo su pecho que subía y bajaba. Sentía que ya se iba a chorrear así que se colocó sobre la cabeza de Yuri, como la primera vez en esa casa abandonada, con las rodillas a ambos lados, con su pene apuntando a la boca del menor. Si bien Yuri tenía los ojos abiertos estos miraban al techo desenfocados y llenos de lágrimas, que no sabía había derramado.

Seikai cogió con ambas manos la cabeza del pelirrojo, metió todo su pene en la caliente boca del menor y comenzó a embestirlo salvajemente. Yuri no reaccionó a nada. Finalmente Seikai se vino dentro de su boca, gritando su placer y algo más. "YURI. TE AMO" fue lo último que oyó Kamanosuke antes de perder el conocimiento.

Horas más tarde, pues ya era de noche, Yuri despertó en una habitación pequeña y oscura salvo por la luz de la luna que entraba por una ventana. Lo primero que notó era que estaba desnudo, lo segundo fue aún peor: recostado de costado como estaba, Seikai le abrazaba por detrás, rodeando su cuerpo con ambos brazos mientras enredaba sus piernas gruesas con las suyas más delgadas. Otra vez no podía mover los brazos; sentía la cara de Seikai en su nuca y el viscoso cuerpo rozándole toda la espalda hasta sus nalgas…. Esto confirmaba que lo que había ocurrido era verdad. Cerró los ojos nuevamente intentando dormir para no pensar más, aunque eso se hacía muy difícil pues, además de lo anterior, aún tenía el semen salado y lechoso de Seikai llenándole la boca y chorreándole por la cara… el muy degenerado no había si quiera optado por asearle antes de dormir con él. "Seguro el excita verme embarrado en su semen" pensaba disgustado y asqueado Kamanosuke mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño.

Unos minutos más tarde sintió como Seikai comenzó a mecerse y frotarse contra sus nalgas. Sintió como el pene erecto del mayor se colocaba entre sus redondas nalgas para frotarse entre ellas ganando más tamaño con cada movimiento. Seikai le ajustó un poco más con los brazos y acercó más su rostro a la nuca de Kamanosuke hasta que pudo alcanzar con sus resecos labios el lóbulo de la oreja, chupándola. Luego introdujo su rasposa lengua en la oreja del muchacho llenándola de saliva. Yuri apretaba más los ojos para hacerse el dormido y obligar a Seikai a detenerse, pues no creía que le hiciera eso a un dormido… pero se equivocó.

"Te amo tanto. Nunca te voy a dejar ir mi precioso" le dijo muy bajo al oído el monje. Yuri apretó los labios para no emitir ningún sonido pero fue inútil al final. Seikai aprisionó con sus gruesas piernas las más delgadas de Kamanosuke, como en tijera. Ubicó su erección sobre la entrada trasera del chico y en un movimiento seco y forzado clavó de una todo su miembro dentro del estrecho canal. Yuri gritó una y otra vez más su agonía con cada estocada que daba Seikai. Sus gritos entrecortados eran lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación, salvo por las declaraciones de amor eterno que Seikai le susurraba al oído.


	4. Epílogo 1

_Este es el epílogo que hice en un inicio pues iban a ser sólo 3 capítulos, pero mi amiga me hizo hacerla un poco larga luego XD_

_De todas maneras lo pongo. Es como las cosas hubieran terminado justo después del capítulo 3. En resumen, alguien sale al rescate :)_

_CLASIFICACIÓN: confort / romance / shonen-ai _

* * *

Al día siguiente, de regreso en el castillo, Kamanosuke se sentía morir. Tenía unas ganas de llorar como no las había sentido en mucho tiempo pero no lo hizo. Escuchó hablar a Sasuke en el pasillo, diciéndole que el barco de Jinpachi había llegado al puerto y que él había salido a darles el encuentro para recoger cierta mercancía. Yuri aprovechó un momento en que Izanami distrajo a Seikai con laguna tontería –el monje lo tenía vigilado a cada instante- para salir del castillo en busca del pirata. Era la primera vez que Kamanosuke sentía que quería besar y abrazar a la niñata esa.

Cuando llegó al puerto reconoció inmediatamente el barco del pirata y, luego de ser recibido por su tripulación, fue conducido por ellos a la habitación del capitán. Uno de los hombres anunció su presencia en la puerta antes de que él pudiera entrar. Yuri había decidido tragarse su orgullo y contarle a alguien sobre su situación. Primero pensó en Sanada pero éste era un completo idiota, que se burlaba de todos y sólo se preocupaba por tener completos sus 10 Braves. No cabía duda que en comparación de los grandes proyectos para los guerreros, encontraría su situación ridícula y sin importancia. Luego pensó en decirle a Saizou pero pronto desechó la idea. El ninja le repudiaba; seguramente le echaría la culpa de lo sucedido o le diría que no era su problema o bien le aconsejaría que aprendiese a defenderse solo. El ninja podía ser muy insensible a veces, en especial con Yuri. Finalmente pensó en Jinpachi. Se llevaba bien con el pirata y habían pasado buenos ratos juntos como una especie de amigos. Además, Jinpachi era muy fuerte; ya había tumbado de un solo golpe al idiota de Seikai, lo que era impresionante por sí mismo. Esperaba que el pirata le estimara lo suficiente para apoyarlo en esta situación y no sólo se riera en su cara (Yuri pensaba que eso iba a pasar sin duda). Con el permiso de pase, Yuri entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

"Oi, chico, ¿a qué se debe tu visita? Sólo dejé Ueda esta mañana y ya me estás buscando. ¿tanto me extrañas?" dijo divertido Jinpachi, riendo un poco pero se cayó cuando no obtuvo reacción de Yuri. Examinó con detenimiento al chico y se veía tenso, apretaba sus manos y miraba al suelo. Ése no era el Kamanosuke que conocía. Preocupado se le acercó un poco y dijo en un tono más serio pero sereno. "Te ha pasado algo. Lo que sea me lo puedes contar. Para qué están los amigos." Esta palabras alentaron a Kamanosuke a proseguir con su plan. Tomando un poco de aire, comenzó su historia.

"Algo ha pasado y no sé qué hacer. Esperaba que tú pudieras ayudarme, aunque no estás obligado a hacerlo pues no tiene nada que ver contigo, pero yo no aguanto más y todo es culp- perdón, mejor empiezo del principio, debo estar sonando como un loco. Resulta que-" justo en ese momento un marinero toca a la puerta llamando a Jinpachi.

"Estoy ocupado. Dile a todos que nadie me interrumpa" exclamó firme Nezu. El tono nervioso y lastimero de Yuri le estaba preocupando. Había notado un cambio en su comportamiento las últimas semanas pero no dijo nada para no molestar al chico. Ahora, viendo a Yuri en ese estado, se dio cuenta que debió haber intervenido antes. El marinero, un poco asustado, habló a continuación en voz sumisa para no molestar al capitán.

"Disculpe capitán pero uno de sus compañeros, el grande llamado Seikai, está en el puerto preguntando por usted". Ante la mención de este nombre, Yuri se tensó y abrió mucho los ojos. Con voz temblorosa dijo

"Por favor Jinpachi, dile a ese monje que no estoy aquí. Haz que se vaya" Yuri miró al suelo, avergonzado de su tono de voz, tan impropio de él, y de haberse mostrado así frente a alguien que respetaba. Jinpachi, miró a Yuri y concluyó que algo debía estar verdaderamente mal. Tomó al chico del hombro y lo llevó para sentarlo en la cama. "Quédate aquí y no salgas hasta que regrese. Yo me encargo" y sin más, el pirata se fue.

Yuri usó el tiempo en soledad para ordenar sus ideas pues su cabeza era un remolino de cosas. Al poco rato regresó el pirata con una sonrisa en la cara. Yuri le miró extrañado, temiendo lo que Seikai le haya podido decir. "Quédate tranquilo que ya se fue. Le dije que te estuviste aquí y me pediste dinero para ir de compras a la feria que se organiza en el pueblo vecino. Dijo que iba a regresar al castillo y luego te daba al alcance allá. No volverá en mucho tiempo" Yuri suspiró calmado. Jinpachi puso un semblante más serio antes de preguntar:

"Ahora Kamanosuke, dime que fue lo que ese monje te hizo para que actúes de esta manera" Yuri levantó la vista un tanto sorprendido, el pirata había captado todo en un instante y de principio había culpado a Seikai y no a él. Eso era buena señal.

"Te cuento pero no me preguntes nada hasta el final. Y si te vas a reír, también hazlo al final" Sin dar tiempo a Jinpachi para agregar algo más, Yuri comenzó su relato. Le contó como se despertó la primera vez, luego de que el gigante le golpeara en la cabeza con su mazo, gritando de dolor sólo para hallarse bajo el cuerpo del monje que estaba follándolo por detrás. Y cómo la segunda vez, el mayor lo emboscó mientras tomaba un baño y abusó salvajemente de él contra una roca, convencido de que Yuri deseaba que le hiciera todo eso. Le narró sobre el último encuentro donde, luego de ser derrotado en pelea, Seikai hizo que se venga en su boca, recalcando en todo momento que no disfrutó nada de eso pues no sentía nada por el monje que no fuera repulsión, y cómo al no poder reaccionar por el trauma, Seikai usó su boca para satisfacer sus deseos antes de perder el conocimiento. Finalmente, le contó como Seikai, esa misma noche, creyéndolo dormido, embistió su culo por lo que parecieron horas, haciéndolo gritar hasta que el monje se vino dentro suyo. Habló de su miedo, cómo no podía dormir y del por qué no dijo nada a nadie hasta ahora.

Cuando Yuri terminó de hablar esperó por alguna reacción del pirata pero nada pasó, todo estaba en silencio. Levantó la vista para ver su cara pero estaba oscurecida por los largos mechones que caían sobre ella. Ahora algo nervioso por no obtener respuesta, continuó hablando. "Como dije antes, no espero que hagas nada pero quería pedirte lo siguiente: déjame irme con tu tripulación una vez que el barco zarpe del muelle mañana. Pienso dejar Ueda para siempre, así que el destino no importa. Si es posible, no le digas a nadie a dónde voy, es todo lo que te pido" Otra vez reinó el silencio. "Jinpachi?" preguntó temeroso Yuri.

Nezu levantó la mirada al fin y cogió a Yuri por la mejilla, haciendo que le mire a los ojos. "Tú no tienes que irte a ningún lado, ¿entendiste?" Yuri se sobresaltó por el tono frío y mirada asesina del pirata, no entendía lo que pasaba.

"p-pero tengo que—" Jinpachi le silenció colocando su dedo pulgar sobre los labios del chico.

"Tú perteneces aquí. No has hecho nada malo Kamanosuke, no tienes por qué irte, Ese hijo de puta es quien debe marcharse" En un gesto espontáneo que sorprendió a Yuri, Jinpachi le atrajo hacia su pecho en un abrazo tierno y gentil.

"Escúchame bien Kamanosuke. Lo que me has contado no es motivo de risa ni tampoco me hace pensar mal o menos de ti. No tienes la culpa de nada Yuri" esas palabras que sabía eran ciertas pero que no fueron verdad en la mente de Yuri hasta que las dijo el pirata, provocaron que sus ojos se llenen de lágrimas. Jinpachi sobaba su cabeza con una mano para calmarlo.

"Me enfurece un poco que sientas que no puedes confiar en nadie en el castillo para pedir ayuda, pero no te culpo a ti sino a todos por la forma en que te tratan, incluyéndome. Lo lamento Yuri" el chico comenzó a sollozar, no estaba muy seguro por qué.

"También lamento no haber intervenido antes, por ser tan mal amigo. Yo sabía que algo había pasado la primera vez que te vi regresar con él del mercado pero no dije ni hice nada. Eso es algo que nunca me voy a perdonar" las lagrimas de Yuri mojaban las ropas del pirata pero éste no se incomodó para nada.

"Tú, más que nadie, no te mereces lo que te pasó. No puedo regresar el tiempo y cambiarlo pero no dejaré que ese hombre arruine tu futuro" Los sollozos cesaron al momento en que Jinpachi se alejó de Yuri, que estaba sentado en la cama, para ponerse de cuclillas y verlo a la cara.

Sosteniendo su rostro mojado con una mano dijo "Tú no vas a dejar Ueda. Pasarás la noche aquí en mi barco. Dormirás en mi cama, Verónica estará cuidando la puerta. Nadie, salvo mis hombres, se atrevería a subir a mi barco sin mi permiso, ni siquiera Seikai. Cenarás aquí mismo. Mandaré a uno de mis hombres para que le comunique a Sanada que estás quedándote conmigo hasta mañana" Yuri iba a protestar pero el pirata le silenció con la mirada. "Yo voy a partir ahora y vendré por ti mañana. Cuando el sol salga, Seikai ya no será más tu problema. No te volverá a tocar o estar cerca de ti jamás. Yo me ocuparé de eso, quédate tranquilo" Yuri sólo asintió con la cabeza, atrapado por esos ojos oscuros que le miraban, llenos de odio, venganza y furia hacia su agreso, que le quemaban y le hicieron estremecerse. Creía en que todo estaría bien, tal como lo dijo el pirata.

Jinpachi hizo que uno de sus subordinados traiga una bandeja de comida al cuarto; le mostró a Yuri donde estaban guardadas las frazadas por si tenía mucho frío. Le dijo que podía usar su baño privado si lo deseaba también. Llamó a uno de sus hombres para que alisten sus caballos y reúna los 5 mejores de la flota ya que partirían con él inmediatamente. Le dio a Yuri la llave del cuarto indicándole que cierre la puerta apenas él se vaya, le dio un beso en la cabeza prometiéndole que todo iba a estar bien antes de irse dejando a Verónica en la entrada.

Cuando Yuri se quedó solo se sintió tranquilo como no se había sentido en semanas. Tomó un baño sin temer que le estuvieran espiando esos ojos pequeños del monje; comió lo que estaba en la bandeja hasta saciarse y se fue a dormir. Repitiendo en su cabeza una y otra vez las palabras de Jinpachi y recordando la mirada intensa que le dio antes de partir, lo cual le hizo ruborizar un poco; se acostó en la cama y se durmió casi de inmediato. Durmió bien como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Despertó casi al medio día del día siguiente. Jinpachi ya había vuelto y le esperó para almorzar juntos. Hablaron de muchas cosas amenamente –Nezu era el que hablaba más, contando historias que hacían reír a Yuri- pero nunca mencionaron lo que pasó la noche anterior. Cuando fue momento de volver al castillo, Yuri se tensó, pero Nezu le acarició la cabeza diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien y que él no se apartaría de su lado ni un instante. Ya de vuelta en el castillo todo parecía tranquilo. Yuri ayudó a Jinpachi a descargar la mercancía junto con Kakei-san, pues casi todo era para el más viejo. Los 3 pasaron la tarde juntos. Ya llegada la noche Yuri se puso nervioso nuevamente. Aunque no había visto a Seikai en todo el día no quería decir que no andaba por ahí buscándolo, pero Jinpachi le tranquilizó diciendo que su habitación era muy grande y que podía quedarse con él y usar el futón que tenía de reserva. Yuri aceptó y pasó la noche a su lado, en paz.

Los días pasaron y Seikai no volvía. Izanami estaba preocupada. Los demás no sabían por dónde empezar a buscar. El último paradero conocido de Seikai era el pueblo vecino, al sur de Ueda; había dicho a Rokuro antes de partir que iría a ese lugar para ver la feria. Los lugareños recordaban haber visto al hombre pero nada más. No se reportaron enfrentamientos de ningún tipo que pudieran explicar su desaparición. Luego de 2 semanas llegaron a la conclusión que Seikai se había marchado para seguir con su entrenamiento. En todo ese tiempo Yuri se acercó más a Jinpachi; la atracción era mutua. Luego de varias semanas los sentimientos empezaron a aflorar. Jinpachi ayudó al chico a olvidar lo que había vivido y éste nunca le preguntó lo que en verdad había sucedido con el monje. Había quedado en el olvido.


	5. Chapter 4: Intrusion

_Esta es la continuación alternativa que me pidió mi amiga :)_

_El Epílogo 1 nunca sucedió, este vendría a ser el capítulo que le sigue al tres. Ahora Yuri ya ni siquiera puede dormir tranquilo dentro del castillo_

_ADVERTENCIA: yaoi / non-con / lemon_

_*no para menores de 18 años*_

* * *

Luego de amanecer envuelto en los brazos de Seikai en aquel abandonado templo, Yuri se sentía desolado. Cuando el monje salió de la habitación, el chico actuó como en automático. Se fue a bañar en los baños que había al final del pasillo. En algún momento Seikai debe haber entrado sin que él lo notase pues cuando salió del agua un set de ropa limpia (un polo blanco y un pantalón oscuro y sandalias) estaban sobre la mesa cerca al baño. Se cambió mecánicamente, se amarró el cabello y salió del templo con dirección al castillo de Ueda. No es esperó por Seikai pero estaba seguro que le seguiría tarde o temprano. Ya en el castillo, se metió rápidamente a su cuarto y se cambió de ropas. Con una nueva arma en sus manos salió al bosque a tumbar unos árboles en frustración hasta que quedó tendido en el suelo, exhausto. No quería pensar en nada. Sabía que Seikai le observaba y si se decidía por huir lo atraparía de nuevo así que no hizo nada.

Ya de noche, regresó a su habitación a dormir. Se quitó sus ropas de día y se colocó un polo largo encima luego de asearse un poco. El polo le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo y no llevaba nada más debajo. Se soltó el cabello y se metió bajo las sábanas. Se sentía relativamente seguro en su cuarto, de noche, pues estaba seguro que Seikai nunca se atrevería atacarle en este lugar, tan cerca de los otros guerreros que seguramente despertarían con sus gritos. Además, no lo había intentado antes. Mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño Yuri pensaba en qué debía hacer ahora. Estaba convencido de que ese hombre despreciable no le dejaría ir. Decidió que ya no aguantaba esta situación y que le pediría ayuda a Jinpachi, pues era su mejor opción entre todos lo braves. Era como si fueran amigos.

Con esto en mente, Yuri cerró los ojos y pronto se quedó dormido. Pasaron veinte minutos antes de que algo le despertara de improviso. Una mano gruesa le cogió por el cuello. Instintivamente, Yuri llevó sus manos al cuello para retirar al agresor pero en ese momento una bola de tela le fue colocada en su boca abierta para ser cubierta luego con una tela larga que se aseguró fuertemente tras de su cabeza. Yuri estaba ahora boca arriba, amordazado, sintiendo como algo muy pesado se sentaba sobre su pecho y unas manos le sujetaban por las muñecas.

Seikai era quien, con sus muslos a ambos lados del torso de Yuri estaba sentado sobre él. "Hola mi precioso. Es una pena pero no podrás deleitarme hoy con tus bellos gemidos. Tenemos que ser muy silenciosos, ok? Para no despertar al resto. No te preocupes que yo me haré cargo de todo" Mientras decía esto, sujetó con una de sus manos ambas muñecas de Yuri para coger con la otra una soga con la que amarró fuertemente las delicadas muñecas. Luego, ató el final de la cuerda que sujetaba las muñecas a una estaca que colocó más arriba, en el suelo, quedando los brazos de Yuri expendidos sobre su cabeza. Kamanosuke sentía las musculosas nalgas del monje sobre su pecho y abdomen aplastándole y sobándose contra él mientras terminaba de atarle. El monje estaba sin sus pantalones y el polo que cubría el cuerpo de Yuri no era lo suficientemente grueso para no sentir al otro.

Seikai le miró a los ojos. "Sé cuánto te gusta moverte y tocarme para darme placer pero si lo haces no seré capaz de permanecer en silencio. Tendrá que ser así mientras nos quedemos aquí" dijo el monje antes de descender hasta sentarse sobre los muslos descubiertos de Yuri. Seikai levantó por completo el largo polo que cubría al chico, dejando al descubierto todo su abdomen y pecho. Recorrió con sus manos grotescas los lados del jove; trazó círculos en su abdomen alrededor de su ombligo; rozó, pellizcó y masajeó su pecho y pezones hasta ponerlos duros. Yuri, muy incómodo con todo esto, no podía hacer nada. Atrapado bajo el cuerpo del mayor, atado como se encontraba y amordazado, no podía siquiera vocalizar su malestar. Todo estaba en silencio salvo por los grillos chirriando en el jardín.

Seikai, aún sentado sobre los muslos del chico, descendió su torso sobre el cuerpo delgado debajo suyo para meter en su boca uno de los pezones de Yuri. El chiquillo emitió un quejido que fue ahogado por la mordaza. Seikai siguió masajeando los lados de Yuri mientras su boca degustaba el pequeño botón que era el pezón del menor. Se entretuvo ahí unos minutos antes de erguir su tronco nuevamente. Cogió el flácido miembro de Yuri entre sus grandes dedos, examinándolo y sobándolo un poco.

"Lo siento, pero hoy no podré complacerte aquí, no tenemos mucho tiempo" dijo Seikai, dejando caer con cuidado el delgado apéndice. Seikai descendió aún más y con su trasero se abrió paso entre los muslos de Yuri hasta abrirlos, para sentarse en el suelo. Sus musculosas piernas estaban hacia adelante, semiestiradas, a ambos lados del cuerpo de Yuri, y sus pies apoyados en el suelo más o menos a la altura de la cabeza del chico. Con sus gruesas manos cogió a Yuri por las rodillas, separándolas aún más para poder sentarse mejor.

"Te he visto pelear y me excita la manera en que mueves tu cuerpo. Eres tan flexible…. me gustaría probar tu flexibilidad precioso…te va a gustar". Empujó muy despacio las rodillas de Yuri hasta que sus muslos tocaron el suelo y formaron un ángulo de 90 grados con el tronco del chico. Yuri pedía ayuda a gritos pero la mordaza no dejaba salir ningún sonido, sólo se veía cómo el chiquillo movía la cabeza frenéticamente de un lado a otro en señal de dolor. Seikai se regocijó unos segundos ante esa escena: su precioso amante completamente abierto para él desesperado porque lo poseyera de una vez. Presionando hacia abajo con más fuerza las rodillas de Yuri para tener mejor balance, el gigante ubicó su erecto y palpitante falo en la entrada del chico. Luego de varios intentos logró que la punta se trabara entre las rugosidades del esfínter que protegía el ano para luego, con un solo movimiento seco, y gruñendo muy bajo, clavar un tercio de su duro miembro en el estrecho canal.

Yuri gritó en silencio y unas cuantas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Seikai comenzó a mecer su pelvis de atrás hacia adelante con energía, metiendo con cada embestida más de su falo en el cuerpo de Yuri. Era una tarea ardua puesto que la posición era incómoda pero Seikai lo quería así, quería explorar cosas nuevas con aquel bello ser.

"T-tan apreta-ado… e-eres maravi-illoso" jadeó Seikai muy bajo mientras seguí asaltando el cuerpo de Yuri. Por la posición de sus piernas, él área de la pelvis de Yuri estaba más apretada que de costumbre, causando que el canal que era invadido por Seikai también estuviera, a la fuerza, más ajustado que lo usual. Esto hacía que el jovencito sintiera más dolor con cada embestida salvaje. Le estaba desgarrando por dentro…Se sentía morir.

Sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, la puerta del cuarto se abrió ligeramente dejando ver un ojo espía. Sanada se había levantado, inusualmente, de madrugada para beber algo. En su camino a la cocina, pasó por la habitación del pelirrojo de su equipo y vio unas sombras que indicaban movimiento dentro del cuarto. Decidió echar un vistazo y se encontró con una escena que no pensó ver nunca: Kamanosuke, amordazado y amarrado por los brazos a una estaca, estaba siendo penetrado por Seikai. En un primer momento pensó en retirarse para dejar a los 2 amantes solos pero mirando bien se dio cuenta de algo. El chiquillo parecía estar en dolor mientras el mayor jadeaba de placer dentro suyo y le decía lo maravilloso y bello que era, que sabía cuanto le gustaba lo que le hacía, y que le amaba. Esto era lo que esperaría de 2 amantes –por más que bizarro que fuera. Yuri nunca demostró apego por el feo hombre. Con su apariencia podía conseguir algo mejor- pero la mirada de odio que le lanzaba el menor al monje decía otra cosa. Sanada concluyó que de alguna manera Seikai había conseguido dominar a Yuri para obligarlo a tener relaciones con él sin que éste le acusara con los demás. Esto llenó de ideas pervertidas la cabeza del Lord, hace mucho que no tenía con quien divertirse tanto.

Decidió quedarse a mirar un rato. Seikai siguió embistiendo violentamente el cuerpo de Kamanosuke por varios minutos más hasta que se vino dentro suyo. Se mordió los labios para no dejar escapar ningún sonido. Era la escena más erótica que Sanada había visto en mucho tiempo. Seikai, aún con su miembro dentro de Yuri, se inclinó hacia delante, sin dejar ir las rodillas del chico, y se recostó encima del pecho del menor a descansar. Yuri ya no se movía; la mordaza estaba húmeda al igual que sus mejillas; su pecho que aún subía y bajaba era lo único que indicaba que estaba vivo. Minutos más tarde, Seikai se levantó, salió del cuerpo del chico y le desató las manos. Cogió una sábana con la que cubrió el cuerpo tendido en el suelo, besó su frente, murmuró un te amo y comenzó a vestirse para salir del cuarto.

Sanada juntó la puerta y se levantó rumbo a su habitación. El bulto en sus pantalones le molestaba pero su mente ya había formado un plan de acción. Mañana tomaría ventaja de esta situación para su propia diversión. Estaba contento.


	6. Chapter 5: Forced words

_SEIKAI/KAMANOSUKE + SANADA y otros_

_Sanada se aprovecha de la situación y consigue subyugar al pobre Yuri, forzándolo y sometiéndolo a muchas cosas para lograr su objetivo, con la venia de Seikai._

_ADVERTENCIA: yaoi / multiple non-con / lemon_

_*no menores de 18 años*_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, antes de que saliera el sol, Yuri se dirigió corriendo a los baños. Aprovechando que era muy temprano y que no había nadie allí, se metió en las aguas frías y restregó cada centímetro de su cuerpo para sacarse el olor y cualquier otro rastro de ese hombre. "Hoy será el día. Hablaré con Jinpachi. Me largaré de aquí y acabaré con este infierno" No había podido conciliar el sueño desde que Seikai dejó su habitación así que usó ese tiempo para pensar. Concluyó que su mejor camino era huir muy lejos y nunca volver a ueda. Desaparecer por completo del radar de ese sujeto. Quedarse por Saizou ya no valía la pena. Le pediría a Jinpachi que lo mande en su barco lo más lejos de aquí. Dentro de todos, se llevaba mejor con el pirata; habían pasado buenos ratos juntos. Antes de lo que pasó con Seikai nunca se había detenido a pensar en lo que sentía respecto a otros chicos. Principalmente Saizou. Ahora sabía que además de su deseo de pelear con él, se sentía físicamente atraído hacia el ninja. Lo mismo le pasaba con Jinpachi; el pirata era atractivo, pero a diferencia del ninja, gustaba de pasar tiempo con Yuri y no lo rechazaba cada vez que lo veía. Tal vez, con el tiempo, podría…. No, no era momento de pensar en ello. Un problema a la vez.

Luego de vestirse en el baño, salió en busca de Jinpachi. Como no lo encontró en su cuarto, decidió buscarlo en el patio. Cuando iba a alcanzar a Kakei-san para que le dijera dónde podría encontrar el pirata, alguien le llamó.

"Oi, Kamanosuke, ven conmigo que tengo que hablar contigo" Era Sanada. Yuri quiso mandarlo al diablo pero Saizou, que pasaba justo en ese momento por ahí, le gritó que deje de ser el pesado de siempre y fuera de una maldita vez, sino el viejo estaría molestándole a cada rato. Yuri, resignado, caminó hasta donde estaba el viejo.

"Tch! Lo que sea que quieras dímelo rápido que tengo prisa". Sanada miró divertido, con kiseru en mano, al chico encabronado delante suyo.

"¡Qué modales Kamanosuke! Pero bueno, si tan ansioso estás de saberlo, te lo diré. Quiero que me acompañes a un lugar no muy lejos de aquí, hacia el este. Rokuro y Jinpachi están ahí esperándonos. El dueño del lugar tiene algo para nosotros que nos puede ser de utilidad". A Yuri se le abrieron los ojos, era justamente la oportunidad que deseaba, pero no quería parecer ansioso.

"Ok. ¡qué más da! Vámonos de una buena vez para volver pronto". Sanada dijo algo más y se pusieron en camino. El Lord de Ueda se sentía complacido de su elección. No era difícil adivinar a quién acudiría Yuri en un momento de estrés. Con los únicos que se tenía más confianza eran Saizou, Jinpachi y tal vez Sasuke, y como no estaba buscando Saizou, apostó mencionar al pirata y dio en el clavo.

Jinpachi se había ido la noche anterior a ver su barco, y no volvería hasta mañana, así que no tendría problemas por ese lado. El plan de Sanada estaba marchando de maravilla. Lo que Kamanosuke no sabía es que Sanada había hablado con Seikai mientras Yuri estaba bañándose. Le mencionó que vio lo que hacía con Kamanosuke cuando todos dormían. Seikai se puso muy nervioso y comenzó a balbucear excusas. Sanada lo interrumpió y le dijo que comenzara por el principio. Seikai contó a grandes rasgos como empezó su relación con Yuri, como el menor a pesar de su rebeldía gustaba de ser poseído por él, como el deseo se tornó en amor….pero que sabía debían mantener su relación en secreto pues Yuri era muy tímido al respecto y por respeto al propio Sanada, hacer algo como eso bajo su techo.

Sanada escuchó atentamente. Podía imaginar que esto podía ser cierto para Seikai pero no para el joven. Tal vez por temor a ser ridiculizado no dijo nada, pero en el fondo odiaba esta situación. Seguramente, al no sentirse ya seguro ni siquiera en el castillo, confiaría en alguien para que le ayude tarde o temprano… y así fue. Sanada le dijo que él no se oponía a que mantuvieran relaciones sexuales en su castillo, pero que si ya eran pareja debían vivir como una. Convenció a Seikai de que lo que Yuri quería ahora era que él tomara la iniciativa y formalizara la relación. Seikai confesó que no sabía cómo hacer eso. Entonces Sanada, riendo por dentro, le dijo que para ser una pareja formal en Ueda y por estar bajo su cargo, él debía darles su bendición. Una vez conseguida su bendición, Sanada les daría un cuarto para ellos dos, separado del castillo principal pero lo suficientemente cerca, para que puedan manifestar su amor sin tener que ocultarse. Seikai se entusiasmó con la idea y preguntó que tenían que hacer para conseguir su bendición.

Sanada, entusiasmado, le dijo que debía escuchar de los labios de ambos que se amaban y consumar su amor delante suyo. Seikai se ruborizó un poco pero Yukimura le tranquilizó diciendo que ya había visto un poco anoche así que no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse. El monje, un tanto compungido, le confesó que si bien él no tenía problemas en decir que amaba a Yuri, el más joven sólo le había demostrado que lo amaba con su cuerpo más no con palabras. Sanada muy seriamente le dijo que eso era un problema, que si no hacían como le indicaba tendrían que terminar su relación. Ante esto, Seikai le rogó que le dejara intentarlo, que hablaría con Yuri; Sanada, en tono muy serio, le preguntó: "¿Harías lo que fuera para conseguir que Yuri diga que te ama y así estar juntos? ¿Cualquier cosa? Sólo tienes una chance". Seikai dudó por un minuto, pero finalmente respondió con determinación que sí.

Desconociendo todo esto, Yuri y Sanada viajaron a caballo hasta el sitio indicado, Yuri ansioso por llegar y hablar con Jinpachi, y Sanada hablando tonterías mientras se imaginaba lo que estaba por venir. La casa se encontraba en medio de un vasto bosque; era una casa grande y no había nadie para recibirlos. Descendieron del caballo y se dirigieron al salón principal. Cuando Yuri entró por la puerta no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos: parado en medio de la habitación se encontraba Seikai, vestido como de costumbre, mirándole. Tan espantado estaba que se asustó un poco cuando Sanada empezó a hablar.

"Kamanosuke, Seikai me ha hablado de la relación secreta que han mantenido hasta ahora. Como yo le explicaba, no tengo ningún problema en que sean amantes, pero ya es momento de que formalicen su relación. Seikai tiene algo que decirte" Yuri se sorprendió con lo que dijo, no podía imaginar que Seikai le haya hablado del asunto a Sanada… ese hijo de puta!. Todo había sido una trampa de esos dos para traerlo aquí.

"Yuri" comenzó Seikai. "He disfrutado de nuestros momentos juntos, que aunque pocos, han sido muy placenteros. Ya te he dicho que te amo. Sé que se te hace difícil expresar tus sentimientos con palabras pero si lo haces ahora, frente a Sanada, podremos estar juntos sin ocultarnos y eso me haría muy feliz" Yuri se puso rojo de furia, sentía que iba a estallar de la cólera. Aquí estaba, el monigote que había estado abusando de él todo este tiempo, pidiendo que sean pareja. No podía haber nada más ridículamente doloroso.

"Y A MI QUE CARAJOS ME IMPORTA TU FELICIDAD. JODER"

Yuri atacó con su arma y viento al monje, gritando en todo momento lo estúpido y canalla que era al pedirle eso, además de cuánto lo despreciaba. Seikai repelió cada ataque sin saber que más hacer. Sanada le dio una mirada conspiradora y Seikai asintió con la cabeza que quería decir: "lo que sea necesario". Entonces Yukimura golpeó a Yuri detrás de la cabeza y éste cayó al suelo aturdido, sintiendo todo su cuerpo algo adormecido. "pero qué es esto?" pesó el pelirrojo mientras caía sin perder el conocimiento. Seikai se le acercó, se deshizo de su arma, y le quitó toda la ropa que llevaba encima antes de que Yuri fuera capaz de moverse otra vez. Sanada le quitó el pin del cabello para dejarlo suelto pues así le gustaba más.

Seikai lo colocó en el suelo, boca arriba, mientras que él se situaba de rodillas por detrás de la cabeza de Yuri, sujetándole los brazos contra el suelo, con ambas manos. Yuri recobró su motilidad y comenzó a patear sin darle a nada, gruñendo como un animal salvaje. Sanada le observó por un momento antes de hablar.

"Kamanosuke, déjate de niñerías. Seikai es un buen hombre que te ama y está dispuesto a hacer un sacrificio sobre humano para que ambos puedan ser felices juntos. Tú, en cambio, sólo debes decirle TE AMO, y todo habrá terminado. Se convertirán en una pareja bajo las leyes de Ueda."

Yuri no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Esta era la humillación máxima. Después de todo lo que le había hecho padecer ese repudiable hombre, tenía que admitir con esas dos palabras que amaba a ese sujeto y todo lo que le hizo. Eso nunca.

"ESCÚCHAME BIEN CABRÓN, YO NUNCA QUISE NADA DE ESTO, NO SIENTO NI SENTIRÉ NADA MÁS QUE ODIO Y ASCO HACIA ESTE HOMBRE QUE MA HA ESTADO ULTRAJANDO TODO ESTE TIEMPO. TE VOY A MATAR A TI Y A Él EN CUANTO TENGA LA CHANCE. MIERDA" le dijo a Sanada, mientras se movía en el agarre de Seikai. El monje se veía dolido, no sólo por las palabras sino por lo que iba a venir.

"Bueno, Seikai me dijo que esto podría ocurrir. Me ha autorizado ha usar todas las medidas necesarias y eso haré. Siempre tomas el camino más difícil Kamanosuke pero tú te lo buscaste." Sanada se abrió el kimono por delante para exponer su erección roja y gruesa a Yuri. Sin más palabras abrió los muslos de Yuri como vio a Seikai hacer anoche, hasta separarlos por completo contra el suelo. Expertamente colocó su pene en la entrada del chico y metió toda la extensión de su falo dentro del frágil cuerpo de Yuri. Éste gritaba obscenidades contra su abusador. No podía hacer nada más puesto que Seikai lo tenía bien sujeto de los brazos, con la cara volteada mirando hacia la pared.

Sanada le embestía con crudeza, sonriendo siniestramente mirando a Yuri. El chico le miraba molesto, gruñía y maldecía pero nada más. Estaba indefenso contra esos 2. Finalmente Sanada se vino dentro de él con un ronco gemido de placer antes de levantarse y cerrarse el kimono nuevamente.

"Como me he visto obligado a hacer esto, por el bien de los 2, una vez que les de mi bendición deberán compensarme por ello. Ya le informé a Seikai pero ahora te lo digo a ti: formalizada su relación, Seikai me permitirá tomarte de la forma que yo desee una vez por semana, sin objeciones. Este hombre te ama y está dispuesto a hacer ese sacrificio. ¿listo para decir que sí Kamanosuke?"

Yuri no entendía que tenía en la cabeza Sanada. Acaso creía que si lo ultrajaba una y otra vez aquí, él diría que amaba al monje bastardo sólo para que Sanada pudiera seguir abusando de él semana tras semana…. Eso era de locos! Además, si Seikai lo amaba como decía, cómo era posible que consintiera todo eso. Para Yuri, el monje sólo era un perro en celo que se había encaprichado con él.

"VETE A LA MIERDA! LOS DOS ESTÁN LOCOS". Ya le habían quitado todo, no dejaría que se lleven su dignidad también… nunca diría esas palabras por más veces que Sanada le follase. Se largaría de este miró molesto a Yuri.

"Que así sea. Chicos, es su turno". En eso, un grupo de 3 hombres fornidos, desaseados y sucios, entre 30 y 40 años, entraron al salón. Todos miraron a Yuri con lujuria al verlo tendido desnudo sobre el suelo.

"Del cuello para abajo, lo que quieran. No se preocupen por el monje". Los 3 hombres se quitaron los pantalones, revelando sus penes grandes y sucios como ellos. Uno de cabello naranja y con bigote se agachó sobre su pecho y besuqueó toda la zona, poniendo especial atención en los pezones. Otro, de cabellos negros y largos, cogió una de sus piernas en el aire y besuqueó todo el muslo por la parte interior, dejando marcas de dientes. El último, tuerto, barbón y de manos huesudas, juntó su pene al de Yuri y los masturbó juntos, deleitándose en ello. "Carne blanca joven, como nos gusta" dijo uno de ellos, visiblemente excitado.

Yuri maldecía, se mordía los labios para no gemir o sollozar, pero no podía evitar hacer soniditos que emocionaban más a estos tipos. Luego de unos minutos, el sujeto que tenía atrapado a su miembro, lo soltó y, cogiendo el suyo ya completamente erecto, lo clavó en el interior del jovencito. Yuri gritó y los 3 hombres rieron complacidos. Lo cogió de la cintura y comenzó a mecerse violentamente dentro del menor; pasaron varios minutos antes de que se viniera dentro de Yuri. El hombre que besuqueaba su pecho, tomó el lugar del tuerto entre las piernas de Yuri y lo embistió de una sola vez, mientras clavaba sus uñas amarillas en la delgada cintura. Yuri volvió a gritar lo que fue celebrado por todos. Otro hombre entró al cuarto, para remplazar al tuerto que ya había salido. Éste tenía un diente de oro, le faltaban varios dientes, y era calvo. El que violentaba el ano del chico se vino dentro y dejó después la habitación.

El recién llegado, del diente de oro, se metió a la boca el miembro semi-erecto de Yuri y lo chupó con vehemencia hasta que sintió el líquido lechoso llenarle la boca. Yuri no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas de dolor e impotencia… había pasado de nuevo. Otro hombre, muy gordo y panzón entró al cuarto cuando Sanada habló.

"te has venido en su boca. Seikai está maldito por haberse enamorado de una puta como tú. Se te pone dura con cualquiera. Pensándolo bien, eres peor que una puta. Las chicas de mi burdel escogen a sus clientes, no se meten con cualquiera y menos con estos hombres de tan bajo nivel" Los hombres sólo rieron al ser llamados así.

"Después de esto tienes suerte de que alguien como Seikai te siga amando y esté dispuesto a aceptarte como amante. Crees que Saizou o Jinpachi harían eso por ti? Ellos son hombres fuertes y apuestos, pueden tener a cualquiera. Nunca se fijarían en alguien tan mancillado y asqueroso como tú"

Estas palabras hirieron a Yuri en lo más profundo. Muy en el fondo había pensado en iniciar una relación con alguno de esos dos, principalmente el pirata, una vez solucionado el problema con Seikai. Sin embargo eso ya no sería posible, Sanada estaba en lo cierto, ellos nunca querrían al alguien débil y sucio como él…no tenía ninguna salida. Mientras pensaba esto, el hombre de cabellos negros que besaba sus muslos desde hace rato, clavó su polla en el abusado ano del chico pero, ya agotado, no obtuvo de Yuri una respuesta tan audible como los anteriores hombres, quienes se burlaron. Molesto cogió el pene y testículos del chico y los presionó con fuerza. Yuri gritó de dolor para el deleite de todos. El hombre siguió meciéndose en su interior, mientras el panzón que había entrado antes mordía con maldad las tetillas del chiquillo, causándole mucho dolor. Cuando el de cabellos negros se corrió dentro del chico, el panzón le pidió que se quedara y llamó al tuerto del principio para que regrese. Compartiendo una mirada conspiradora, el tuerto cogió la pierna izquierda del chico y la extendió por completo en el aire. Su compañero de cabellos negros hizo lo mismo con la derecha. Al mismo tiempo comenzaron a bajar ambas piernas hacia el suelo, formando cada una un ángulo de 90 grados con el torso del chico. Yuri gimoteaba de dolor cada vez que descendían sus extremidades más y más. "Nos han dicho que eres una puta que aguanta todo. Ya lo veremos" Cuando consiguieron que ambas extremidades toquen el suelo, Yuri pedía a gritos que se detuvieran.

"Si quieres que se detengan Kamanosuke, ya sabes que debes hacer. Di las palabras mágicas y todo esto terminará de una vez. Oh! Olvidé mencionar que yo no gusto de tener putas como guerreros, gente así pertenece a los burdeles. Si decides no admitir que amas a mi buen amigo Seikai, ésta será tu vida de aquí en adelante. Estos hombres te llevarán muy lejos; se convertirán en tus dueños" dijo divertido Sanada, como si fuera la cosa más natural. El gordo metió su erecto pene en el orifico enrojecido del chico, gruñendo y haciendo gritar ensordecedoramente al joven.

"Hng! Así me gusta, apretado. No digas nada chico y tendrás más de esto todos los días" dijo el hombre mientras penetraba una y otra vez el, ahora muy ajustado, canal.

Yuri no aguantaba más, quería que todo termine. No deseaba convertirse en el juguete sexual de Seikai y Sanada pero temía mucho más quedar a la merced de estos hombres. En voz muy bajita y adolorida dijo "Te amo". Sólo entonces Seikai volteó a verlo, aún cogiéndole por los brazos.

"Tendrás que decirlo más fuerte Kamanosuke, no te escuché bien, y no sé a quien amas tampoco." dijo Sanada sonriendo de oreja a oreja. El gordo, al ver el fin cerca, embistió con más fuerza para evitar que el chico siga hablando. Yuri no podía pensar muy bien por el dolor pero, con las fuerzas que le quedaban, dijo con más energía.

"Te amo… Sei…kai". En ese momento el gordo se vino dentro del chico, gimiendo audiblemente. Sanada les dijo que eso era todo, que debían irse ahora. Les alcanzó una bolsa con monedas de oro y los hombres se retiraron un tanto fastidiados por no poder quedarse con el muchachito pero contentos con el trato.

"Me alegra que por fin hayas superado tus miedos y expresado tus verdaderos sentimientos. Sin embargo, ahora sólo falta que se demuestren amor frente a mi y conseguirán mi bendición" Sanada estaba satisfecho por dentro, era tan sencillo aprovecharse de estos dos idiotas. Yuri estaba tendido en el suelo, visiblemente agotado, así que Seikai soltó sus brazos para poder posicionarse sobre su cabeza.

"Está bien si él no participa?, está muy cansado" dijo serio Seikai, frunciendo el ceño. Sanada dijo que estaría bien, que prosiga. Seikai cogió la cabeza del chico con ambas manos, le miró molesto a los ojos, por tener que haberle hecho vivir todo aquello cuando sólo debía decir dos malditas palabras, y metió todo su miembro en la boca de Yuri. Asaltó con violencia la boca pequeña, furiosamente, como en venganza por lo sucedido. Yuri no se movió, sólo le quedó mirando sin emoción en el rostro hasta que el mayor se vino en su boca.

Seikai hizo que se trague todo antes de abandonar su boca. Sanada dijo que podían pasar la noche en este lugar pero debían volver mañana a Ueda, que para entonces ya tendría todo listo y haría el anuncio. Dicho esto se marchó.

Seikai lo dejó ahí tirado en el suelo por casi una hora. Cuando volvió, ya se había cambiado y se veía visiblemente más compuesto, sonriendo inclusive y cargando un balde de agua en la mano, comenzó a asear a Yuri. Terminado esto, le ayudó a vestirse mientras hablaba de la maravillosa vida que tendrían juntos y lo mucho que le amaba a pesar de todo. Seikai lo envolvió entre sus brazos y se quedaron dormidos de esta manera.


	7. Chapter 6: Trapped

_SEIKAI/KAMANOSUKE _

_Sólo hay una manera de escapar…._

_ADVERTENCIA: yaoi / non-con / lemon_

_*no menores de 18 años*_

* * *

El regreso a Ueda fue en silencio. Cuando llegaron al castillo todos estaban reunidos allí esperándolos, inclusive Sanada. Varios, incluyendo a Izanami, se acercaron a Seikai a felicitarlo por su conquista. También expresaron su sorpresa y les dieron miradas divertidas mencionando lo bien que lo tenían guardado. Saizou miró extrañado a Yuri pero al final se acercó a él para molestarlo sobre como las peleas que tenían entre los dos eran para ocultar algo más, riendo. Jinpachi sólo se quedó mirando a Yuri, sin decir nada, y salió del cuarto diciéndole a Kakei que le acompañe. Eso hirió a Yuri más de lo que él se hubiera imaginado.

El día prosiguió con normalidad. Seikai no se apartaba de su lado ni por un instante. Por la noche, Rokuro se les acercó y les guio hasta una caseta apartada del edificio principal. Les dijo que a partir de ahora, por ser pareja, tenían derecho a una habitación privada. A Seikai se le iluminaron los ojos, mientras que Yuri sólo mirada al suelo desoladamente. Rokuro también agregó que dentro había una bandeja con una cena muy especial para ambos, regalo de Sanada. A la mención de este nombre, Yuri se estremeció. Antes de partir, Rokuro le entregó un papel a Seikai de parte de Sanada y se fue. Seikai lo leyó pero no comentó nada al pelirrojo.

Ya adentro, a puertas cerradas, ambos se sentaron en el suelo a comer su cena. Seikai le alcanzó una copa de vino y le pidió a Yuri que la tomara; éste quiso oponerse pero pensó que tal vez el alcohol haría más soportable lo que se vendría. Terminada la cena, Yuri comenzó a sentirse muy extraño, era como si todo su cuerpo ardiera y su piel es estremeciera con cualquier cosa que tocada; su respiración era agitada y para su horror, un bulto empezaba a formarse en sus pantalones. "el vino!" pensó Yuri, "Sanada debe haber colocado alguna especie de afrodisiaco en la bebida y le indicó a Seikai que copa entregarle. Ese bastardo".

"Te noté un poco triste por lo que sucedió pero era necesario, así que Sanada me dijo que esto te ayudaría a levantar tu ánimo" Dijo Seikai mientras se quitaba la ropa. Yuri estaba que ardía, el calor era insoportable así que se deshizo de su abrigo. Seikai tomó esto como una buena señal de que Yuri ya no se sentía mal por lo que había ocurrido y lo cogió de la cintura para darle un beso en la boca. Devoró su boca como si quisiera comérselo en ese instante, mordiendo, chupando y lengüeteando toda la cavidad y los dulces labios. Esto empeoró la condición de Yuri y sin poder evitarlo respondió al beso. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, empujó a Seikai pero sin lograr apartarlo. Seikai se volvió loco cuando sintió que Yuri le besaba también, así que sin ningún cuidado se deshizo de las ropas del chico en un instante.

Seikai comenzó a besar el cuello y pecho del muchacho con avidez y Yuri no pudo evitar gemir en apreciación.

"Esto está mal, muy mal. Tengo que acabarlo pronto" pensó el chico. Por ello, tomó su propio miembro en su mano y se masturbó con energía. Se vino en su propia mano, soltando un sonoro gemido que captó la atención de Seikai. El monje estaba deleitado por lo que ocurría y continuó besando el pecho del muchacho, le echó en el suelo y continuó con su abdomen hasta llegar al pene. Para sorpresa de Yuri, su miembro comenzó a erguirse de nuevo. La droga era muy fuerte y no sabía cuántas veces más sucedería eso. Su mente se puso en blanco cuando Seikai comenzó a lamer la región púbica sin tocar su ya erecto miembro.

"Esto es una tortura, no lo quiero pe-ro…mierda!...no aguanto esto" sin poder evitarlo, Yuri comenzó a llevar su pelvis hacia adelante y atrás para obtener algo de fricción ahí abajo, cuando Seikai cogió su pene con una mano. El monje estaba extasiado, nunca antes había sacado tal respuesta del chico, así que comenzó a masturbarlo con fuerza. Yuri gimió más alto, casi gritando, su respiración agitada. Seikai no aguantó más y tomó el miembro en su boca. Luego de unas cuantas mamadas, Yuri se vino en su boca. Mientras el menor recobraba el aliento, Seikai volteó a Yuri boca a bajo y, con su lengua llena del semen del chico, lamió las nalgas del más joven hasta llegar al orifico del ano, humedeciendo toda esa zona. Casi sin aliento pero extremadamente cachondo por la droga, Yuri sintió como nuevamente su pene cobraba vida y crecía bajo suyo. Seikai estaba sujetando sus manos contra su espalda, así que no podía masturbarse. Entonces comenzó a mover su pelvis para frotar su falo contra el suelo y conseguir algo de alivio.

Seikai dejó lo que hacía para probar algo que Sanada le había dicho. Se sentó en el suelo, con las piernas extendidas hacia adelante, levantó a Yuri por la cintura y lo sentó entre sus piernas abiertas. Lo miró fieramente a los ojos antes de volver a levantarlo por la cintura para luego descender rápidamente el delgado cuerpo sobre su hinchada erección, clavando su pene por completo dentro del ano del menor. Yuri lanzó un grito entre adolorido y excitado, muy a su pesar. Seikai lo dejó así, colocó las manos del chico tras la espalda de éste y las sujetó con firmeza ahí. Luego agachó su cabeza y, encorvando su espalda, comenzó a asaltar con avidez el cuello desprotegido del muchacho.

A pesar de que Seikai ya estaba dentro suyo, el hombre no se movía, sólo atacaba su cuello. La erección de Yuri ya comenzaba a doler, desesperada por alivio. Sus manos estaban inmóviles tras su espalda así que no podía satisfacerse con ellas. El menor no soportó más e hizo lo impensable: meció su cuerpo, ayudándose con sus piernas, de arriba abajo, frotando su erección contra el abdomen musculoso del monje a la vez que se auto-impalaba con el miembro del hombre que tanto repudiaba. Seikai gruñó, de placer, fuertemente, clavando sus dientes en la tierna piel del cuello.

"Sí precioso, sigue con eso" le animó Seikai, pero a Yuri no le importaba complacerlo, sólo quería venirse de una vez y, ojalá, sacar de su sistema por fin la droga que lo hacía portarse de esa manera. Yuri continuó meciéndose pero, debido a la posición incómoda y la participación nula de Seikai (aparte de besar su cuello no hacía otra cosa), no lograba su objetivo. La fricción no era suficiente para llegar al orgasmo, precisaba de más. Gruñó frustrado, entonces Seikai habló muy bajito, pegado a su oído. "Tengo tantas ganas de tomarte en este momento pero primero tengo que escucharlo una vez más. Dime en voz alta que me amas y te complaceré en este instante". Yuri estaba atónito pero no dejó de moverse. Estaba en una encrucijada, no quería decir de nuevo esas malditas palabras a su agresor pero el dolor que sentía ahí abajo era demasiado. Se frotó con más fuerza esperando que Seikai cambie de parecer pero nada. Casi rechinando los dientes y con lágrimas de humillación por lo que se veía obligado a hacer, cedió por fin.

"T-te..a-amo" retumbó en el cuarto, entre jadeos y gemidos. Seikai se sentía en el cielo y, complacido, se despegó del cuello de Yuri y le soltó los brazos. Yuri, para no caer le cogió por los hombros mientras Seikai le cogía por el falo para masturbarlo con vehemencia. No mucho tiempo después el chico se vino sonoramente en la mano del más grande. Seikai, sin perder tiempo, lo echó en el suelo, cogió sus caderas y embistió el agotado cuerpo de Yuri con estocadas salvajes. Yuri ya no se movía, sólo se quedó ahí tendido mientras el otro terminaba dentro suyo, diciéndole lo mucho que le quería.

Cuando todo terminó, sólo la respiración pesada de ambos se escuchaba en la habitación. Seikai no salió de su cuerpo, más bien, aún dentro, se recostó en el suelo colocando a Yuri sobre él para que descansara ahí, abrazado por él. Sin que ninguno de los dos lo supiera, cierto pirata había pasado por ahí y había visto y escuchado casi todo. Jinpachi había querido conversar a solas todo el día con yuri pero nunca se despegó de Seikai, así que fue a la caseta que les habían dado, para conversar con ambos y constatar por sí mismo la verdad tras esta supuesta relación. El chico nunca le había mencionado nada al pirata y Jinpachi nunca percibió algún interés de él por el monje; sentía que había algo raro. Sin embargo, luego de escuchar a Yuri confesar su amor mientras se follaba contra el cuerpo de Seikai le quedó todo muy claro. Luego de eso, se fue del lugar, no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

Asqueado por lo que había ocurrido ese día, Yuri no volvió a tomar nada que no se hubiera servido el mismo. Los días siguientes eran casi todos iguales: Seikai vigilándolo durante el día, Yuri intentando no estar mucho tiempo a su lado, comer, entrenar, y luchar. Seikai había confiscado su arma, sólo se la daba en los momentos en que había alguna pelea, para luego quitársela después. Las noches eran peores: Kamanosuke se echaba a dormir sólo para se despertado bruscamente por el monigote quien, cual perro en celo, le montaba una o dos veces a lo largo de la noche, todos las noches. Yuri sólo se dejaba hacer, sin participar en absoluto. Había intentado huir, dejar Ueda por sus propios medios pero Seikai logró traerlo de vuelta con ayuda de Sanada. Yuri se sentía derrotado, prisionero, sin control, totalmente resignado a su suerte.

Como habían acordado, una vez a la semana, Sanada se metía muy de noche a la caseta de la pareja y tomaba a Yuri por la fuerza. A veces Seikai estaba ahí viéndoles, otras veces se iba; incluso en una oportunidad participó del acto, follándose a Yuri por el culo mientras que Sanada se la metía al chico por la boca. Kamanosuke ya no se resistía.

Así pasaron algunas semanas hasta que Yuri tuvo una revelación: este martirio nunca terminaría a menos que uno de los dos, Seikai o él, muriera. Ya había intentado eliminar al monje con malos resultados, así que sólo tenía un camino: terminar con su vida. No le fue fácil tomar esa decisión pero se sentía muy deprimido. En todo este tiempo pareciera que los demás alrededor suyo seguían adelante con sus vidas. Saizou se había acercado más a Izanami, lo cual le incomodaba, pero lo que le hirió más fue saber que Jinpachi estaba con Ana. No sabía con certeza que fueran pareja pero conociendo a Ana y el verlos juntos de arriba abajo casi todos los días ya decía mucho.

Aprovechando un descuido de Seikai, tomó un cuchillo de la cocina, lo escondió bajo su ropa y salió corriendo en dirección al depósito de víveres (un cuarto cerrado, mediano, al otro lado del castillo y muy apartado de éste). Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta y levantó el cuchillo con intención de clavárselo en el abdomen. Sabía que iba a doler y demoraría unos minutos en desangrarse pero no le importó. "Esto es el fin" y cerró los ojos.


	8. Epílogo 2

_JINPACHI / KAMANOSUKE _

_La salvación está en el mar :)_

* * *

Jinpachi paseaba alegremente por el hall del castillo cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio a Yuri correr apresurado en dirección sur. No estaba acompañado de Seikai y eso en sí era extraño. Cada vez que había intentado hablar con él, el monje les había interrumpido pues siempre estaba cerca. Le parecía que el chico estaba deprimido y quería saber si podía ayudar en algo, así que aprovechó esta chance y apresuró el paso para alcanzar a Yuri.

Le vio entrar al depósito de víveres y cerrar la puerta. Sin anunciar su presencia, abrió la entrada y cuando iba a saludar al chico, vio lo que éste sostenía en la mano. Jinpachi se asombró al ver a Yuri dirigiendo un cuchillo a sí mismo, con clara intención de terminar con su vida, pero el asombro le duró un segundo antes de coger sus muñecas y quitarle el cuchillo, molesto.

Yuri tenía los ojos muy abiertos, mirando estupefacto al hombre frente suyo sin saber que decir o hacer, boquiabierto.

"No sé que te está sucediendo Kamanosuke, pero esto es inaceptable." La mirada de furia, desilusión y lástima deshizo a Yuri quien se puso a llorar. Jinpachi no sabía lo que ocurría pero estaba seguro de que era algo muy malo; nunca había visto al chico llorar por nada. Cerró la puerta para que nadie lo viera así, se arrodilló frente suyo y lo abrazó atrayéndolo a su pecho, sobando su espalda y cabeza con ternura para tranquilizarlo.

"Tranquilo Kamanosuke, sea lo que sea, cuéntame lo que te ha pasado y yo te ayudaré a resolverlo. Tienes mi palabra. No importa lo que tenga que hacer, sólo háblame" dijo con una voz reconfortante Jinpachi. Los sollozos de Yuri bajaron en intensidad antes de comenzar su relato, escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho del pirata.

Le contó como Seikai se había aprovechado de él la primera vez, cómo y por qué no contó nada a nadie, únicamente para ser asaltado por el grandulón 2 veces más. Le contó como el monje se vino en él diciendo que le amaba. Le dijo como esto sólo avivó en la cabeza enferma del monje que Yuri disfrutaba todo esto. Detalló lo temeroso que se sentía en todo momento menos en su cuarto de noche, pensando que estaba seguro ahí, en el castillo. Narró como Seikai lo tomó a la fuerza, luego de silenciarlo. Habló de sanada, que los vio esa noche y convenció a seikai de un juego perverso para obligarlo a decir que amaba al monje. Detalló como le violaron esos hombres asquerosos, sin poder defenderse y en agonía hizo lo que los otros le pedían y se volvió amante oficial del monje. Le contó de la noche en que fue drogado y humillado nuevamente por no poder resistirse a sus impulsos y de cómo Seikai le tomaba a la fuerza día a día y Sanada semana a semana, y que ya no podía más con ello, que por favor lo deje terminar con todo.

Jinpachi escuchaba atónito, a punto de estallar de cólera, quería matar a esos bastardos. Pero primero debía salvar a Yuri de sí mismo. Cogiéndole amorosamente por la nuca, le miró de frente a los ojos.

"Escúchame bien Kamanosuke. Esos bastardos son los que merecen morir, no tú. Yuri, eres la persona más maravillosa que conozco, no sólo en lo físico, también eres vivaz, buen luchador, divertido, impulsivo, terco…. Sé que piensas que esto molesta a los demás, pero a mi me gusta tu personalidad, me gusta todo de ti… también eres increíblemente sexy" dicho esto, Jinpachi acercó sus labios a los del más joven y le besó. Yuri había dejado de sollozar y se perdió en el beso. Se sentía tan bien, se sentía seguro en los brazos del pirata, quería seguir saboreando esos labios pero algo le detuvo y se apartó.

"No-no deberías hacer eso" Jinpachi se sintió avergonzado, se había dejado llevar por sus emociones (hace mucho que había aclarado lo que sentía por el chico) cuando lo que el muchacho necesitaba era consuelo, no otro hombre tomándolo a la fuerza.

"Kamanosuke, yo—lo siento. Me dejé llevar. Aunque no te sientas atraído hacia mi, igual te voy a ayudar, desp—" Yurí negó con la cabeza.

"Tú no deberías juntarte conmigo, soy desagradable. Mereces algo mejor" Cuando Jinpachi le preguntó a que se refería. Le contó lo que dijo Sanada mientras esos hombres lo violaban y cómo tenía razón pues sentía que no valía nada ya. Que ya no era la persona que el otro describía. Jinpachi le miró de frente y dijo

"Kamanosuke, no hay nada que te puedan hacer que te haga ver desagradable a mis ojos. Yo amo la persona que eres, y nada de lo que te digan debería hacerte pensar lo contrario. No voy a permitir que te hagan más daño Yuri" con esas palabras, el corazón de Yuri sintió una calidez que nunca había sentido antes. Sin poder resistirse, colocó sus brazos a ambos lados de Jinpachi y le besó con pasión. Era la primera vez que sentía esas ganas de besar a alguien, a alguien de quien de verdad se sentía atraído, y posiblemente por quien sentía algo más. El pirata respondió al beso de buen gusto y le abrazó por la cintura, sosteniéndolo por la nuca.

De pronto la puerta se abrió revelando a un enfurecido Seikai, con su mazo en mano.

"TÚ PERRA TRAICIONERA! ME DOY LA VUELTA UN RATO Y YA TE LE LANZAS A OTRO. DEBÍ DEJARTE QUE TE VOLVIERAS LA PUTA DE AQUELLOS TIPOS, JODER!" gritó el monje, enrojecido de la furia. Jinpachi se levantó, interponiéndose entre Yuri y Seikai, con una mirada asesina en sus ojos.

"Quédate ahí Kamanosuke. Voy a terminar con esto de una vez por todas" le dijo bajito a Yuri, que se veía asustado. En un movimiento veloz, Jinpachi se acercó a Seikai y le golpeó fuertemente en la boca del estómago, tumbándolo en el suelo. "NO TE VOLVERÁS A DIRIGIR A YURI DE ESA MANERA JAMÁS".

Seikai se puso de pie y trató de golpear a Jinpachi con su mazo, quien lo detuvo como la última vez, antes de partirlo en dos y lanzarlo lejos. Yuri estaba muy sorprendido, sabía que el pirata era fuerte pero no se imaginaba que tanto. Seikai se alejó un poco para pensar en su siguiente movimiento. Se le ocurrió algo. En lugar de atacar al pirata, corrió con la intención de derribar a Yuri. Jinpachi se interpuso en su camino y recibió el golpe en el pecho, para evitar que hirieran a Kamanosuke, pero cayó al suelo por el impacto. Seikai aprovechó esto y cogió lo que quedaba de su mazo para clavárselo a Jinpachi en el pecho.

Yuri miraba horrorizado la escena, pero ver pelear a Nezu para defenderle había avivado un fuego en él que hace tiempo no sentía. Vio una cadena larga cerca, la cogió y empezó a girarla para crear un torbellino que desestabilizó a Seikai. Aprovechando este momento, le arrebató con su cadena el trozo de mazo al monje. Encolerizado, Seikai gritó de furia y atacó a Yuri quien no pudo protegerse del todo y recibió el impacto en su brazo derecho.

Yuri lanzó un grito desgarrador. El golpe le había fracturado los huesos del antebrazo y se tiró al suelo en agonía. Cuando Seikai estaba por rematarle, Jinpachi se levantó, cargó su mano derecha de energía al máximo e impactó al monje con ella, quien cayó muerto al suelo. Como casi todos habían salido, nadie vino a ver lo que pasaba. De alguna manera, la batalla se había trasladado del depósito al interior del bosque. Jinpachi ayudó a Yuri a ponerse de pie para examinar su lesión. Necesitaba atención pronto.

"Escúchame Kamanosuke, esto es lo que vamos hacer".

Yuri se quedó donde estaba por indicación de Nezu. Éste levantó el cuerpo de Seikai y desapareció con él, volviendo luego de 20 minutos. Mientras esperaba, Verónica apareció y se quedó al lado de Yuri. Luego, Jinpachi cargó a Yuri en brazos y lo llevó al castillo para que sea atendido. Mientras era atendido por Rokuro en un cuarto cerrado, Jinpachi contó lo que pasó….más o menos, La historia que contó fue que al parecer Yuri había querido terminar su relación con Seikai y el monje no lo había tomado bien, atacando a Kamanosuke violentamente como resultado. Jinpachi oyó la conmoción y al ver lo que pasaba decidió intervenir. Viéndose derrotado, luego de varios ataques, Seikai salió con dirección al bosque y no le vieron más.

Los demás Braves se solidarizaron con Yuri. Los días siguientes fueron muy amables con él, incluso Sasuke dejó que Kamanosuke se quede con Amaheru por unos días, para que le haga compañía. Buscaron a Seikai para que sea castigado pero no le encontraron, ni le encontrarían. El pirata se había deshecho del cadáver con ayuda de sus hombres, que andaban por ahí. Siempre tenía 1 ó 2 hombres cerca del castillo por cualquier emergencia.

Jinpachi dejó que Yuri se quede en su barco, anclado en la costa, mientras se recuperaba de su lesión y hasta que encontrasen a Seikai, ya que el castillo no era seguro. Como Sanada se opuso aduciendo que eso no iba a pasar con todos ellos aquí, aduciendo que más bien el barco era blanco más fácil, Jinpachi declaró entonces que él se quedaría con Yuri en su barco, en altamar, hasta que todo se resolviera. Si bien no podía castigar a Sanada por lo que le hizo al chico, no iba a dejar a Kamanosuke cerca de ese pervertido. Prometió volver seguido para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien en el castillo y los demás puedan visitar a Kamanosuke. Sanada entendió el mensaje tras esas palabras, el pirata sabía todo, y aparentemente no pensaba matarlo aún, así que no se opuso más. El juego había terminado.

Jinpachi le pidió a Yuri que le describiera los hombres que abusaron de él y, una vez con esa información, los rastreó y eliminó uno a uno. Mientras su lesión curaba, Jinpachi no lo tocó ni una vez. Se besaban y pasaban el rato juntos pero nada más. Jinpachi no quería obligar al chico a hacer nada que no quisiera hacer por su propia iniciativa. Si una vez que se haya recuperado, física y emocionalmente, decidía que no quería estar con el pirata, Jinpachi le dejaría ir, aunque eso le doliera mucho. A pesar de sus sentimientos para con el chico -y en especial por eso mismo motivo- era que quería que se recuperase y sea feliz.

Los casi 2 meses que le tomó a su brazo curarse, Yuri estuvo pensando en muchas cosas. Al principio creía que Jinpachi se daría cuenta de que no valía la pena y lo dejaría, pues nunca buscaba tener intimidad con él, pero eso no pasó. Pensándolo bien, por la forma en que el pirata le besaba notaba lo mucho que le deseaba… Nezu le estaba dando a él la oportunidad de tomar el siguiente paso, pero Yuri se preguntaba si en verdad estaba listo para eso.

El pirata le divertía bastante, gustaba de su compañía y le trataba muy bien. Le había cedido su cuarto y él se había ido a dormir a otro lado. Cuando le pidió que se quedara a dormir con él, Nezu se acostó a su lado pero nunca le tocó. Yuri sabía que se sentía atraído hacia el pirata y que el sentimiento era recíproco, pero con el pasar del tiempo se dio cuenta que sentía algo más por él: se estaba enamorando de Jinpachi. Este sentimiento nuevo lo desconcertó en un principio pero ayudó a que decidiera dar el siguiente paso de forma natural, por primera vez en su vida, deseándolo por entero.

Una vez curado su brazo, él y Nezu estaban besándose como de costumbre cuando Yuri ahondó más el beso. Se sentó en su regazo y besó su cuello. Confesó sus sentimientos por el pirata, quien sentía los mismo para con Yuri, e hicieron el amor esa misma noche. A la mañana siguiente regresaron a Ueda y se despidieron de todos. Se harían a la mar para no regresar.


End file.
